Frozen Friendship
by Rising Crystal Dragon
Summary: Naruto is tired of being treated poorly and decides to run away. He meets a man that knows his parents and trains with him. Watch out Konoha, you may have made an enemy with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Some Konoha Bashing. This is my 1st Fic. Kinda sucks
1. Ch1 Leaving Konoha

I decided that I'm going to rewrite the chapters that I think need remodeling so…. Let's start with the bad beginning :3

I'm also in pain because my shoulders always hurt and it gives me a bad pain in the back so I'll be trying my best. But it does hurt. T^T

So enjoy this new Prologue.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly. I own my OCs only and also this plot

* * *

><p>Leaving the Past, Finding a New Friend<p>

* * *

><p>Mad laughter echoed through the poor distract of Konoha. In a little alleyway, muffled whimpers came from the trash can that was filled with trash.<p>

"Where is that brat? Yuuuu lost him didn yuuuuu!" shout a man that stumbled near the alleyway. He reeked of alcohol.

"What yuuuuu talkn about?" said the other man as he groaned before he threw up onto the ground. He choked out the last of the vomit out before wiping his mouth to get rid of most of it.

The muffled whimpers stopped when the men were talking. As if it was scared.

"Whuuut ever its not here so go find him!" shouted the not completely somber man as he stumbled away to find it. The other man followed but in a slower pace than the first.

After the sound of the steps were gone the trash can began to shake before a head of a 6 year old slowly popped out of the trash. The little boy grimaced from the smell of the trash but he first checked his surroundings before crawling out of the trash can.

The boy shivered as the windblown at him softly but it was enough to make him shiver because it reminded him of the little clothing he had on. The child looked at himself and he only saw a ragged shirt with shorts with so many holes in them u would think it was swiss cheese. He closed his eyes and opened his eyes as he headed to what he called 'home'.

Crossing a bridge that had a river near it he stopped to look at the calm water. He looked in to see a boy with dirty blond hair and a face with mud on it that hide the blue eyes that can be barely seen through the dirt and mud. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry as he trended to 'home'.

When he arrived he saw what broke his already tired heart. The 'home' he lived had writings and a lot of property damage. Most of the writing said 'Demon Lives Here' or 'Die Demon' and many other insults. He walked over the now destroyed gate that led to his apartment.

When he entered his room he saw everything was either gone or destroyed. This time he couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry as he huddled into a ball.

'Why do they do this to me? I didn't do anything to them, why does this keep on happening to me?' thought the child as he cried.

After a few minutes the tears stopped as the boy's eyes were red and puffy from his little outburst. He wiped the remaining tears away as he looked out of the window to see lights. He gasped in horror as he saw the lights heading towards his house.

"There he is!" shouted one of the people holding a torch as he pointed towards the boy.

The crowd shouted in triumph as they charged towards the house. The gasped as he looked around but the only escape route was the window so he took it. He opened the window and climbed as fast as he could onto the roof.

He just ran.

He ran as fast as he could carry himself.

To anywhere. Anywhere except behind him.

He quickly dived into a small hole he spotted and watched as lights quickly fast from his hiding spot. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the only ones that really cared for him.

The hokage, which he always called Ojii-san, he was always the one that watched out for him no matter what the situation. He smiled as he poked at the goggles he managed to grab before he left the apartment.

_Flashback_

"_Ojii-san?" whined the boy as he looked at the old hokage with the famous puppy look._

_The hokage smiled softly as he gave the boy a pat on his back._

"_Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." stated the old hokage with a nice yet still firm tone to the little boy._

_The boy smiled eagerly as he closed his eyes and waited. He felt something go around his head and snapped onto his head._

"_Now open them."_

_The boy opened his eyes and lifted his hand to the object on his head. He pulled them off to see a new set of green goggles. The boy smiled happily before jumping onto the old hokage shouting "Thank You!"_

_The old hokage laughed as he watched the boy smile._

"_Happy Brithday Naruto!"_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto smiled sadly at the thought but in his mind 2 more people stood there. He smiled at the thought and remembered their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sobbed as he finally escaped his pursuers. His stomach growled from not eating for 3 days. He gripped his stomach from the hunger but something caught his attention._

_Naruto smelled something he never smelled before and it smelled great, enough to make his mouth water from the scent. His heart almost exploded when he heard voices from the building that had that wonderful scent. Ignoring his better judgment he slowly crept towards the place._

_He peaked inside to find a bowl that was placed there and with no one around he ran towards the food. As he reached for the bowl a hand grabbed his wrist. Panicking Naruto tried to pull away from the hand._

"_Calm down boy. You don't have to be scared." said a man's voice. Naruto looked up to see a man with white clothing on and a nice smile._

"_Yo-you won't hurt me right?" Naruto said nervously as he stared at the stranger._

_The stranger was startled. He muttered something before placing the bowl that Naruto was trying to grab in front of him._

"_Go ahead. Eat." said the stranger with a soft smile._

_Nervously, Naruto stared at the bowl filled with noodles and some type of brown liquid. He grabbed some chop sticks and pulled out some noodles to eat. When he took his first bite his eyes widen as he quickly slurped up the rest of the noodles and the broth._

"_That was so good! Arigato!" Naruto chirped happily as he didn't feel he had to be guarded with this man._

_A girl walked out of the back and looked towards the man._

"_I'm done with everything you asked father." The girl said happily as she went to the man and that was when she noticed Naruto._

"_Who are you?" the girl asked._

_Naruto smiled a bit but looked at her and saw no scorn from both of them._

'_They're the first people not to hate me, except for Ojii-san.' thought Naruto as he smiled happily._

"_I'm Naruto."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto wiped his face, clear of tears and filled with sadness.

'I can't stay here.' Naruto thought but it really tore him because he didn't want to leave the village.

He sighed sadly before he checked his surroundings again to make sure the coast was clear. He rushed out of the hiding place and out towards the training grounds that extended out of the village.

1 Hour Later

Naruto gasped for air as he looked around to make sure no one followed him. He sighed and sat at the base of a tree to catch his breath.

Snap.

Naruto quickly shot his head up to look around his surroundings.

It was very dark but he saw a figure standing in the bushes. He stood up and panicked because he didn't have a weapon to defend him. The figure approached him in Naruto saw a man staring at him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." the man said softly as he dropped his weapons.

"I'm not armed anymore."Naruto stilled stared at him with a nervous look.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. My name is Hyoton Ryu." said the stranger.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the new improvements I made to this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the improvements I made in the other chapters too ^3^. At least when I make them :D.<p>

This is going to have a good Naruto despite how this intro sounds.


	2. Ch2 Finding Meaning in the Past

Hello everyone and welcome to the second revised chapter of this story. Progress isn't that bad but because of clubs and weekly tests (curse you tests) it drags me down. D:

I been busy with my daily stuff too but I'm trying to do this as fast as I can so the people that actually like this story can read on. The chapter 3 revised will most likely be out on my birthday, April 14. So I try and met that deadline but for now let's continue on with this story :D

Oh and for everyone's information this Naruto will be good but to everyone that read the first chapter might think he's bad he's not sorry. he isn't. ^~^

Edit-because someone pointed out a detail I stepped over on accident I am going to remove the chapters ahead of this and rewrite them. So if anyone read ahead then that won't be how this story will go. Thank you again Serinity Dawn for pointing that detail out! ~^o^~

* * *

><p>Finding Meaning and Friends<p>

* * *

><p>The figure, now dubbed Hyoton, stared at Naruto with a look of… joy? Naruto shook his head in a frenzy.<p>

'No. I don't know him but why does he look like he knows me?' Naruto thought as he looked at the stranger and braced himself for whatever might happen.

Hyoton quickly noticed the change and held out his hands in a surrender like position.

"Whoa! Easy Naruto. I didn't come here to hurt you or kidnap you." Hyoton stated as he put his hands down, by his side.

Naruto gulped deeper as he stared at the man with a careful look.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto said as his eyes steel when an image that showed one of his many beatings appeared and pounded him in the head furiously. He shivered at the horrid memory.

Hyoton began to walk closer to him and Naruto nervously backed away. Hyoton sighed as he put his hand in one of his many pockets and pulled out a scroll that had a layer of dust on it. He wiped the dust off and gave it to Naruto who held onto it but didn't open it.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Naruto said as his steeled eyes glared directly at Hyoton.

"You don't trust me but I want to help you Naruto. Plus I dropped my weapons already so can't you see that I mean no harm?" Hyoton said with a hint of hope in his voice.

'Plus you are my only family left' thought Hyoton as an afterthought when he gave an almost unnoticeable smile. He gave the dusty scroll to Naruto. Naruto was hesitant but reached out and took the scroll.

Naruto stared at the man before looking at the scroll. His faced shadowed for a bit before looking up and slowly unwrapping the scroll.

'I have nothing to lose.' Naruto thought sadly when he began to open the somewhat ruined scroll. He unrolled it slowly to see what it was and found a letter. He glanced up to see Hyoton in the face before he went on to actually reading it.

_My dear friend Hyoton,_

_I am sorry for leaving this note after my death bed but I would like for you to watch someone. That someone is my precious son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but, he is called Uzumaki Naruto because of my will. The reason I am even writing this letter is because I fear that the civilians and some ninjas of Konoha might not respect my wishes and try to kill my precious son over their revenge for their love ones. I have no choice but to seal the fox into my very own son and just hope when he gets older he can forgive me someday. After all I can't have anyone's family to be ripped apart because of me sealing the fox in their family member. I think the Elders will hide my will and try to kill him too. I'm sorry I'm cutting this letter short because there is very little time considering the Nine Tail Fox is practically at my doorstep anyway. I am also writing to my son too so I am in a rush .And please, let Naruto live in Konoha for awhile and if he ever leaves because of Konoha please train him and take care of him._

_Got to run,_

_Minato Namikaze. _

_p.s. make sure to teach him rasengan and 'that' jutsu you got that!_

Naruto blinked and read it over again. Tears began to pour out of his eyes without knowing as he began to boil in rage inside.

He threw the ruined scroll down and screamed "Why! Why would he curse me with this life! I'm his son for Kami's sake!" he flopped to the ground and rolled into a ball, sobbing.

Hyoton closed his eyes with and walked over to Naruto and he held him.

"It isn't like that Naruto. That isn't what your father meant."

"Then what is it!" Naruto said in a choked scream as red charka began to flow out of him.

"I don't understand anything!" yelled Naruto before he began to only see red that quickly went to darkness.

**A few hours later**

Naruto open his eyes to see red. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see actually a fire since he was placed right near it. Naruto looked around to see Hyoton not there and he sighed.

'Guess everyone does hate me. At least now I understand now.' Naruto thought sadly. Naruto blinked again when he tried to remember what happened but only had a blank in his head. Naruto soon gave up on remembering and decided to leave. He attached his goggles over his eyes and he heard a rustle in the bushes. He turned to see Hyoton again but this time holding what looked like a dead deer.

"You're a wake Naruto." Hyoton said happily as he set the dead animal to the side and sat next to the still shaken boy.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Hyoton was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you really want to know?"

Naruto felt like his soul didn't want to know but he chosen his mind over his soul. He nodded but that still held some uncertain feeling to it.

Hyoton sighed as he glanced straight at Naruto. This startled Naruto but he held his ground.

"You seem to have called Kyuubi's charka but you quickly went unconscious right after the slight explosion of charka." Hyoton said as he quickly set out to flaying the deer.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the ground.

"You don't have to be scared Naruto."

Naruto snapped his head up to look at Hyoton who stopped flaying the deer. Hyoton walked towards him and held out his hand.

"I'll help you Naruto and no matter what I won't leave you alone. Please remember this, don't blame the villagers of Konoha, they were scared and didn't consider that you are not the demon. You are the vessel that contains the demon. Don't ever forget that." Hyoton said and cracked the first smile Naruto seen since he met him.

Naruto looked at the hand and looked up to the offer and smiled the first time meting Hyoton. He jumped up and hugged Hyoton tightly.

"Thank You!" Naruto shouted in glee as a feeling spread through his body. A feeling of finally having someone other than just the Hokage and the people who owned Ichiraku, care about his well doing.

"Easy Naruto." Hyoton said as he put Naruto down on the ground and looked off towards a direction.

"Naruto, I'm going to take you to somewhere where you won't be scorned for being who you are."

"Where?"

"You'll find out." Hyoton said with a smiled as he wrapped the meat up for travel and headed off towards a direction.

* * *

><p>Hope you guysgirls liked it and happy Valentine's Day! :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE! I'M ADDING THIS BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ASKED IF THEY COULD READ THE CHAPTERS**** THAT WERE DELETED SO I AM REPOSTING THEM BUT WHEN I PUT MY REWRITENED ONES UP I'LL JUST REPLACE THEM. THESE ARE ALSO THE OLDS ONES THAT I MIGHT NOT HAD GOTTEN REVISED OVER SO THERE MAY BE ERRORS IN IT.**

RCD- Hello everyone so how do you like it so far?

Narrator-(Narrator suddenly pops up) **RISING CRYSTAL DRAGON CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU MADE ME NOT ABLE TO READ! I WAS EVEN NICE ENOUGH TO LET YOU WRITE THE FIRST TO CHAPTERS WITHOUT A COMMENT TOO!**

RCD-(lets out a scream) Don't scare me like that Narrator and to answer your question I had to.

Narrator- You mean to tell me that** YOU HAD TO DO IT FOR WHAT!**

RCD-(quivers in fear) h h how a about th this I'll have you lea learn a n new jutsu? And if you do the disclaimer then I'll have another surprise for you.

Narrator- Okay. (In a chipper voice) Rising Crystal Dragon doesn't own Narrator or the characters. Rising Crystal Dragon does own Hyoton Ryo thou. (-_-)

RCD- I'm also going to stop writing which Point of View it is. (It's too **TROUBLESOME!**)

"yay" speech

'noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Heading toward Wave and Meeting a Wandering Missing-Nin<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Narrator wines while they are on the road.<p>

"Narrator if you don't stay quite I am going to pound you into hell. So SHUT THE FUCK Up!" Hyoton screams in frustration. The old man and Naruto laughed at Hyoton frustration.

The old man traveling with them said with a smile "Thanks for escorting me back home anyway Hyoton-san".

Narrator grins then suddenly stops. He began to stare at a bush. ''Nii-san I think someone is in there." in a whispered voice.

Hyoton smiled 'so he noticed at least I don't have to train him so hard in tracking.' He looked at the bush too then motioned for Narrator to stay where he is and went to investigate. He grinned as he felt a charka signal that was previously where he was heading. 'This is going to be one exciting day' he thought with a grin.

Suddenly a huge sword flew from the bushes and headed for the old man named Tazuna that they were traveling with. Tazuna and Narrator stayed frozen in placed so Hyoton had to tackle them down. The blade flew over their heads and made a deep gash in a poor tree. Hyoton snapped his head up and glanced at the attacker.

"So… You managed to escape that strike just because of that man in the cloak is skilled enough to dodge it. Well let's see what you got." The man that trough the weapon with great speed began to do hand seals.

Mist began to pore in and it was as thick as pea soup. Both Naruto and Tazuna began to shake in fear while Hyoton just closed his eyes and sighed at this predicament. A voice echoed everywhere as it shouted "there are 4 points that mean instant death. Heart, Liver, Lungs, and Spinal Cord… which one should I strike first?" (I'm sorry I don't remember the other points)

After this statement Tazuna nearly soiled himself, Naruto almost fainted, while Hyoton just yawned.

The whole area was bathed with killing intent. Even the water vapor in the air began to make them feel like they're in a cage that is slowly suffocating them.

"You can stop this Zabuza. This trick won't do anything to me and I can't let you destroy the lives in Wave." Hyoton said in a cold voice.

"So you know my name eh? That doesn't mean I'll back off just because of the village is despite." The newly identified Zabuza said.

"Let me ask you one thing. What was your reason to rebel against the mizukage?" asked Hyoton with an unreadable expression. "And don't give me crap like you just wanted too."

Zabuza's eyes flashed with intense rage but because of his jutsu they couldn't see his expression.

"Enough talk. You all are going to die!"

Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna inteanding to kill him but Hyoton stopped the blade strike with a kunai. Zabuza used this as an advantage and began to press his weight against his blade in order to get a strike in. Hyoton's hood slide off in the process and revealed his face. When Zabuza saw his face he gasped and pushed his blade forward to make Hyoton's balance off and jump to a safe distance.

Zabuza smiled and said "So… I get to battle against the 'Wandering Dragon Sage'. It is said that you killed thousands and didn't even break a sweat, use very powerful ice jutsu and it is also said that you are the brother of the Fourth Hokage too. There is so little information that this is all your info. It's just your achievements and your family history. Oh well, at least I get a challenge."

Naruto just stared at Hyoton in awe. 'Did he really do all those things and did he say he is my father's brother?'

'You mean that this guy is the famous Dragon Sage!' Tazuna thought with glee and in his mind there was a chibi-Tazuna doing the happy dance and screaming at the top of his mind 'I'm safe!'

'I wonder what I should make for dinner. And what am I going to do with Naruto?' (Guess)

"So you heard of me eh? Then how about this, let's stop yapping and start fighting! I don't have all day!" He shouted while cleaning his ear out.

Hyoton began to form hand seal at a incredible pace. Then he shouted "Ice Style Million Shards". Water vapor began to form into tiny daggers of ice. The ice daggers flew toward Zabuza with incredible speed. The daggers pierced Zabuza but Zabuza turned into water after the daggers pierced.

'It was a water clone!' He closed his eyes and sent out a charka pulse. He snapped his eyes open after awhile and charged at Tazuna.

"What are you doing nii-san/Hyoton-san!" both Naruto and Tazuna screamed at him.

Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and was about to strike but Hyoton was able to catch the blade with his own blade. They both disappeared and sound of steel against steel was heard everywhere. Because Zabuza was busy fighting his jutsu fell and Naruto and Tazuna saw the water if ripples appearing everywhere on the surface of the lake. Hyoton and Zabuza clashed for awhile until they both knew that sword fighting won't get them far. They then switched to ninjutsu.

Zabuza did a few hand seals and he called out" Water Style Dragon Missiles". Water began to float into the air and from into two dragons. The twin dragon lashed out and charged at Hyoton.

Hyoton also did a few hand seals but he shouted "Wind Style Raging Wind". The wind lashed out destroyed the tin water dragons and hit Zabuza full force in his stomach. It caused Zabuza to crash in a few trees and land on the ground hard.

Zabuza groaned in pain but stood up and threw a few kunai at Hyoton. Hyoton deflected them but made a careless error about not paying attention to Naruto and Tazuna.

Zabuza charged at Tazuna and Naruto, kunai in hand, ready to finish off the job as quickly as he could. Both were too frighten to move. He stretched his arm out with the kunai and slashed. Tazuna wasn't harmed, Naruto was.

Hyoton began running toward Naruto to try and make sure he was okay but Zabuza's speed in front of him and punched him toward the water. Zabuza then used Water Prison Jutsu to trap Hyoton in the water prison.

"Hyoton-san!" screamed Tazuna while Naruto, barely awake, chocked out "nii-san"

Zabuza smirked"You do have a weakness after all. You care about that brat over there eh?" Hyoton stared at him in pure rage.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hyoton whispered in a harsh tone.

Zabuza smirked "Just watch me." He whispered. Ignoring Hyoton, he did one hand seals and shouted "Water Style Water Clone Jutsu!" Ten clones shot out of the water and formed exact clones of him. "Clones! Kill the old man and that brat over there!"

The clones obeyed and attacked Naruto and Tazuna. Each clone was holding Kubikiribōchō (the sword) in a different position for killing Naruto and Tazuna.

As the clones charged Tazuna thought 'this is it. We're going to die!'

Naruto however, began to glow. The glow was soft. So soft that Zabuza didn't notice but Hyoton did notice it.

Hyoton smiled 'he finally awaken it'

Dragon like wings erupted from his back and his normal sun kissed hair turned sliver and his sky blue eyes changed into violent shade of red. Naruto open his eyes and stared at Zabuza with determination and attacked the clones with a combination of kicks and punches that made them burst into water.. Naruto then cornered the real Zabuza on the lake and struck him with so much force that Zabuza began to cough up blood.

"You're cornered Zabuza. It's time you die." said Hyoton.

Suddenly senbon flew out of the trees and punctured Zabuza in the neck and he dropped deadon the ground. A hunter-nin came out of the bushes and explained his reasons and took Zabuza's body and left.

Naruto took his quo and fainted from charka exhaustion.

Hyoton then turned around and faced Tazuna. He stared at him straight in the face and said "Tazuna, we're going to stay at your house so lead the way already" he said with a eerie smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>

Ice Style Million Shards- an ice type jutsuthat gathers water vapor and forms ice like dagger that follow the opponent everywhere.

Water Style Dragon Missiles- Suiton • Suikoudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals which then causes a column of water to rise from the water and then strike their target.

Wind Style Raging Wind-this jutsu is a strong current of wind that propels enemies forward. It can scatter large crowds of people too.

Water Style Water Prison Jutsu- This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth.[2] Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself.

RCD- and that a wrap so are you happy now Naruto? I gave you a fricken bloodline for god sake.

Naruto-(in a happy tone) I didn't expect you to give me a bloodline though.

RCD- good then you can't complain about what I do to you in the future chapters.

Naruto- ** WHAT DON'T, STOP, DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING THAT DAMAGES MY REP.!**

RCD- to bad so sad.

RCD- well anyway please review if you can. ( still don't know how to make it so that people can review) so if you know please send it to me if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

RCD-hi there everyone (in my hiding place)

Naruto-**Where are you RCD? You need to promise that you won't do anything** **to my Rep.!**

RCD-as you can see Naruto is this mad at me from last chapter. (Shushes when Naruto walks by) Well, anyway, I'm on Spring Vacation so you might get a lot of updates. (But it sucks that spring vacation is only **ONE** week waaaah)

Naruto- (grabs my shoulder) and where were you RCD?

RCD-(lets out a scream) Why Naruto I don't know what you are talking about.

Naruto- you know full well what I'm talking about RCD.

RCD- (gulps and pulls out a red button) Oh holy button save me and end this chat!(Clicks the button)

Naruto- what you are not-

Disclaimer- RCD does not own Naruto or any other character except Hyoton

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>In Wave and Saving Wave<p>

* * *

><p>"Urge. Where am I?" Naruto asked when groggery waking up.<p>

"Oh, your wake!" said a woman that was at the doorway.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm Tazuna's daughter. My name is Tsunami." said the newly identified Tsunami.

"Well. At least you're awake Naruto." said Hyoton.

"What was that Nii-san? What was that transformation?" asked a very exhausted Naruto.

Hyoton flashed a smile at Naruto. "Well Naruto that is something I'm going to explain when we are _alone_." Tsunami got the idea and left the room quickly. "Well Naruto, that is the bloodline of the Namikaze Clan. The bloodline is called 'Dragon's Scale'. You see, our bloodline came to be because of a good deed."

_Flashback no jutsu_

"_Father what are you talking about?" a seven year old Hyoton asked with curious eyes._

_His father sighed. He was holding a two year old Minato and Minato was drooling all over his sleeve. "Well I guess it is about time I tell you this anyway." He mumbled to himself. _

"_Well you see Hyoton. What I mean we got our bloodline from a good deed is because one of our ancestors helped a dragon."_

"_What do you mean by 'help a dragon'?"_

"_Will you let me finish? Anyway our ancestor helped a dragon without knowing it."_

"_What do you father?"_

"_Hyoton!"_

"_Okay! I'm being quite now!"_

"_Well anyway it's like this. Our ancestor found a man in the woods. The man was very injured and our ancestor decided to take him to his house to help the man recover. Our ancestor took care of the man until the man was well enough to travel. The man said he could repay our ancestor in jewels (It was the money back then) but our ancestor refused. The man offered other gifts but our ancestor refused them all claiming that any man/women would do the same thing as he did. The man just smiled and a light gulfed him. When the light faded a dragon stood where he was. The dragon touched our ancestor on the forehead and chanted some words. He began to glow and he too was changed into a dragon. The dragon told him 'for your kindness I will serve your descendents and they will wield the dragon bloodline.' Then the dragon vanished into a bright light. What the dragon said is true we all have the bloodline that we know call the 'Dragon's Scale'."_

"_So you see Hyoton, that's what I mean we got our bloodline from doing a good deed."_

"_Got it, Father." chirped Hyoton._

_End of Flashback no Jutsu_

"Oh! That's how we got our bloodline. Wait a minute. Didn't you say that your last name is Ryo? Why is your last name Ryo?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see Naruto. When Minato and I were younger we decided it was best to make enemies believe there was only one Namikaze Clan Member left then two. So Minato end up with our clan's name while I get the honor to name my last name." finished Hyoton.

"Then if you are a Namikaze then can you show me your 'Dragon's Scale'?" asked Naruto.

Hyoton smiled "I'll show but after you get something to eat. After all you were out for one day." Then on quo Naruto's stomach roared for food.

Naruto flushed and said "I guess I do need some food."

Hyoton laughed "Oh please. You'll probably eat everything on the table from what I heard from your stomach."

Naruto growled "I won't do no such thing."

"Yes you would." Hyoton said in a smug voice.

"No I won't!" Naruto said in a childish voice.

"Yes you would."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you would."

"No I won't! No I won't! No I won't!"

"Will both of you quite that!" Tsunami called from downstairs. "And get yourselves down here so we all can eat already!"

"Well you heard the lady we have to go know Naruto."

They raced out of the room and into the kitchen.

The smell of food flooded their sense of smell as they wandered into the room.

"Well, took you long enough to get here." said Tazuna. He was sitting at the table with a frown on his face and some sake in his hand. A hand slapped his hand when he tried to drink his sake. "Father! What have I told you about not drinking your sake in front of Inari!" said a far from pleased Tsunami. "Ah! Don't be like that Tsunami!" whined Tazuna.

Naruto then noticed another boy. The boy had a bucket like hat and he also had on overalls and a shirt on. Naruto walked toward the boy and smiled. "Hi there." He smiled at the boy. "Hi." The boy said back. "Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my son. Hyoton-san Naruto-san this is Inari. Inari is kind of shy thou." As she told this Inari proved her point as he hid behind her skirt. He was grabbing the hem of her skirt and peeking out once in a while. Hyoton sighed and said "Naruto. Finish your food and I'll show you my 'Dragon Scale'." After hearing that Naruto ate his food so fast he began to choke on his food. He coughed some of his food out and looked at Hyoton with a happy smile. "Look I finished." Hyoton just rolled his eyes and left the table. He went out of the house with Naruto trailing behind.

When they went outside Hyoton went into a lotus position near a tree. He stared at Naruto. "If I'm going to do this then I need room." Naruto got the point and scooted away until he got the okay to stop.

Hyoton smiled and closed his eyes. Before Naruto he began to change but the change was different then Naruto's. Hyoton pulsed a bright light and when the light faded he didn't believe what he saw. There, before him, wasn't Hyoton. It was a slivery blue dragon with a sliver mane. The dragon was long and each scale shined as bright as the moon when full. Its eyes were blue with a sliver tint in them. There was also a white pearl resting in its mane. All in all, the dragon looked so beautiful. Naruto began to be scared but when the dragon spoke he recognized the voice.

"Naruto you don't have to be scared of Me." said Hyoton in his dragon state.

"But how on earth did you change into a dragon?" asked Naruto.

"This is the final stage of our bloodline. You're only on the first stage."

"Then how can I get the final stage?"

Hyoton smiled "just be patient. It will come in time."

Naruto pouted and watched as Hyoton changed back into a human again.

"Well on to the lesson!"

"What lesson Nii-san?"

"Well we have to get you to control your charka better. In other words you need to practice charka control." He watched Naruto as question marks began to float over his head. "What I mean is you have to be able to make the right amount of charka come out instead of a whole house full of charka. So you should start with the tree climbing exercise." He demonstrated how to do it and he threw a kunai. "Use the kunai to mark your pace and do it slowly. It helps to test before you try." He watched as Naruto began to walk up and he ended up on his head on the ground. "If you don't you get hurt as you can see."

Naruto grumble about not warning him sooner. He stared at the tree and put one foot on the tree. He began to test for about 20 minutes until he figured out the right proportion. He tried his luck and lady luck must be smiling at him because he got to the top on his second try. He smiled and screams "Yatta!"

Hyoton heard the scream and smiled headed to Naruto and hugged him. He felt Naruto tense when he held him. He frowned 'they never gave him any affection in the cursed village did they'. "Come on Naruto. Let's go to the village." He said with a nervous smile. Naruto brightened up and began to run toward the village with an amused Hyoton right on his tail.

In the village it wasn't as bad as they heard. It looked like the villagers were beginning to rebel against this Ganzzr, Gangor or Gunzoi or whether his name was. They both saw a crowd and headed toward the crowd. When they managed to squeeze their way through both wanted to vomit at what they saw. There in the cage like prison was a man maybe in his late thirties tied up on a wooden cross bleeding. Also in the cage guarding whats his face was Zabuza and that hunter-nin that attacked and supposable the killer of Zabuza. 'I guess I have to fight them.'

That fat guy that look about to die any minute from being too obesity began to make his speech. "Hello everyone and welcome to this event. I'm going to be the man in charge is me, Gato. This event will teach all of you that if you ever oppose me you will end up like this man over here." He points to the man. People began to shout in protest and call the man's name at the wooden stake but the hired guards blocked them. He waved his hand to signal Zabuza to kill Kaiza. When Zabuza began to swing his blade something blocked him. Hyoton blocked him with his own katana. Zabuza recognized him again and leaped back.

Hyoton screamed "Naruto take care of Kaiza! I'll take care of Zabuza and his friend." Naruto obeyed and quickly sliced Kaiza free and carried him away. People began to scream and run for their lives, including those guys for hire (of course not Zabuza and his friend but sadly Gato also stayed).

"It's time to finish you Gato. Move Zabuza! You don't have to be involved."

"Well to bad. He's my employer. So if you want to get him you have to beat us first."

Hyoton smiled "Very well then". In a few seconds he pummeled Zabuza and his friend and began to walk toward Gato. Gato began to beg for his life, offering money and such. Hyoton ignored him and killed him by stabbing him in the heart, ending the short life of Gato.

Hyoton glanced toward Zabuza and that other boy (he can tell Haku is a boy). He sighed and picked both of them on carried them toward Tazuna's house.

At Tazuna's house he put seals on them, restricting them of charka use and began to heal Kaiza. Kaiza was in pretty bad shape but he managed to patch him up.

The next day everyone was awake happy (Zabuza and Haku are annoyed and Kaiza just sore). Hyoton glanced at Zabuza and asked "Zabuza are you willing to tell me why you are a missing-nin and who is your friend." Zabuza gave in and explained that the Mizukage was assassinated and replaced without them knowing and when they found out the, it was too late. Because of the Bloodline Plunges man labor was low and everyone was starving. So they decided to kill him and end the plunges but they were caught and Zabuza had to escape. He found Haku out and abandoned in the street. He also explained how tried he was of running away.

Hyoton smiled and said the simple answer "Why don't you come with us?"

Zabuza gasped and looked up "You don't think I'm lying? And you would really do that for us even when we attacked you?"

"Of course I don't think you're lying. But we need to figure out a few kinks and that's it. It's okay with us, right Naruto?"

"Right nii-san."

"Then can all of you help me build my bridge?" asked Tazuna.

"Oh course we can help," chimed everyone.

After a week of working on the bridge it was finished.

At the end of the day they began to head out but were stopped by Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and Kaiza.

"Do you really have to leave?" a crying Inari asked.

"Yes. We have to leave. I'm sorry but we will visit." said Hyoton.

When the group left Tazuna looked at the bridge and noticed that the bridge wasn't named yet.

"What do you think we should name it guys?"

All of them looked at each other and said "The Great Whirlpool Dragon Bridge".

* * *

><p>RCD-And that's a wrap. Well how do you like it so far? I know I didn't put a lot of detail in the fight but how do you rate it so far?<p>

Naruto-(pounding at the door) get out of there RCD. You can't hide forever!

RCD- well ignoring Naruto please review and vote for that poll. I mean come on. I can't have the Naruto pairing if only to people voted for two different characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto- I finally caught you.

RCD-(bound in ropes) so you did. Now would you be a sweetheart and untie me?

Naruto- nope and I'm going to make your author life in this chapter miserable.

RCD- then how will you make my life miserable?

Naruto-(grins and pulls out a feather) With this feather of course.

RCD-(gulps) you won't do that to me right?

Naruto- yes I am starting now. (He begins to tickle RCD with the feather)

RCD- no ha ha stop ha ha stop it!

Naruto- RCD doesn't own Naruto. RCD only owns Hyoton. (Continues tickling RCD)

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Meeting a Friend in the Sand Dunes<p>

* * *

><p>"Wahoo! We're going to Sand!" screamed a very hyper Naruto.<p>

Hyoton with a sweatdrop asked "Naruto who gave you sugar?"

"Zabuza and Haku of course!" said Naruto while bouncing everywhere.

Hyoton twitched "Zabuza, Haku! What have I told you about not feeding Naruto sweats?"

"Uuhh. I forgot." squeaked two very frighten ninjas.

"Well then, then you won't forget this beating then." Said an angry Hyoton while cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, Haku, run!" said a running Zabuza racing across the sand dunes. Haku soon followed with an angry Hyoton shooting ice kunai after them. Naruto happily jumping and running followed after them. In the evening Hyoton made the dinner, Haku set the tents, and Naruto and Zabuza watched because they were useless when it comes to this stuff.

"Hey Zabuza?"

"Yes?"

"How hard is it to be a missing-nin?"

"Well brat it really depends. For ninjas like me I do the assassination trade. Others like Orochimaru hide until they bring a plan out, but boy you won't believe how hard it is. You have to hide, always move around, no place to call home, or how to get your next paycheck to buy important supplies."

"Guys! Come and get it!" yelled Hyoton as he was spooning soup into bowls. All of them gathered around the fire and began to eat in silence. After they finished they decided that Hyoton would do the night shift while the rest of them go to sleep.

Hyoton stares at the star and said "The stars are beautiful tonight eh Naruto?" Naruto popped out of his tent and had a sheepish grin on his face. "How did you know? On second thought don't answer that." He hopped onto the rock Hyoton was on and asked "Why are we going to Sand?" Hyoton closed his eyes and said "We're going to help a child. A child that has the same gift as you Naruto." Naruto's eyes light up with excitement. "You mean there are more people like me?" "Yes. Unfortunately there are a few more other that are like you. There are 8 more demons out there. **1) ****One-Tailed Shukaku 2), ****Two-Tailed Monster Cat, ** **3)****Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, ** **4)****Four-Tailed Monkey, ** **5)**** Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, 6)****Six-Tailed Slug ** **,7)**** Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle and the 8)****Eight-Tailed Giant Ox."**

"Are all them sealed in someone?"

Hyoton nodded his head. Naruto stayed silent until a soft lullaby began to play. He looks toward the source and saw it was Hyoton playing on a wooden flute. The lullaby slowly made him to sleep. Hyoton smiled and picked Naruto up and put him in his tent.

The next day Hyoton already prepared breakfast and he was already packing up for the journey. The others finished their meals and clean up the camping spot and began to head out towards 'The Village of Sand'. They managed to get to Sand in 3 hours. At the entrance of the village people were screaming 'monster' and 'they should kill him'. There in the middle of the people was a boy with a teddy bear. The boy was looking at them with a face without emotions as they pointed at him with looks of discuss.

Hyoton looked at the crowd with dead eyes and went towards the child.

The child was a red-head. His eyes were a very pale blue. His clothes weren't much ripped but there were some holes in the fabric. The child noticed Hyoton coming and tried to curl in a ball with his teddy bear. It wasn't successful. It looked like a child, semi-curled and with a third arm sticking out of his stomach. The boy decided to uncurl and look at Hyoton in the face with a glare.

The boy said "What do you want minster?"

Hyoton glanced at the crowd. The crowd was telling him to 'kill the monster'. Some even had banners that said that too. He shook his head. This village has long since past the point of forgiveness. This village should crash and burn for what they did to this child. "Hey, kid, can you stand?" The kid nodded and stared at Hyoton with confusion. "Then hold on tight!"

Hyoton began to run and jump past the crowd and he was weaving through seals. He used the body flick jutsu and reached the gate quickly. He grabbed their hands and used body flick to take them out of wind country.

Everyone except Hyoton looked sick. They even looked like they were going to throw up. Hyoton looked at them and said "You all should sit down. First timers should lay low or they might throw up." All of them fainted do to dizziness.

When they all came to Hyoton began to give them all water to drink. He sighed and said "Well kid, do you want to tell us your name now?" All eyes were on the boy. The boy fidgeted under their stare. He spoke in a quiet voice "My name is Gaara. Who are all you guys."

Naruto looked at Gaara and with a smile said "My name is Naruto. The guy with the bandages is Zabuza. The boy that looks like a girl is Haku. Finally, the guy that rescued you from that mean crowd is Hyoton." When Naruto said there names each did a nod or a wave of his hand. Gaara stared at them with not trusting eyes. "How do I know that you guys aren't assassins?"

Hyoton's eyes were shaded by his bangs. 'Not one village has every treated the jinchuuriki with any respect. They treat their heroes with so much hate I wouldn't blame them if they rebel.' He looked at Gaara and said "Gaara, the reason we took you away from Sand is because we want to give you a normal life. At least as normal as we can get." Everyone nodded their heads (Zabuza grunted) in agreement.

Gaara didn't say anything. He was speech less. These guys are going to except him for who he is and not what he carries. At first he didn't say anything but after a minute he began to cry. Gaara was literally crying his eyes out. After the cry fest Naruto smiled and said "You're not alone anymore". Gaara kept that thought throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto-hi there as you can see I really made the author made with a game (prank)<p>

RCD- (wined) I hate you Naruto! I'm not your art project! (Covered in all the colors in the rainbow paint, feathers sticking out of RCD's hair, twigs also in hair, glitter everywhere on RCD, and marker drawing on RCD's skin)

Naruto- Well you deserved it!

RCD- (sobs) I guess I have to shower. Well anyway we need more reviews then just two (and thank you Melikalilly and Rivers of Angelic Roses) so keep those reviews coming!

Naruto-Ya! What she said!


	6. Chapter 6

RCD-you know Naruto it took all night to just clean myself and I won't even start with the clothes

Naruto-well it's your fault for having me as a chat partner

RCD-(sigh) I guess your right this time

Naruto- Hey! I'm always right!

RCD- well anyway I want this story to get more reviews

Naruto- ya!

RCD- oh yah! I'm going to begin to put previews in the stories now and please do the pole!

Disclaimer-RCD doesn't own Naruto or the other characters. RCD only owns Hyoton.

Ino: 5

Sakura: 3

Hinata: 2

Itachi: 2

(The rest aren't voted)

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Meeting Demons, Training in Hell<p>

* * *

><p>The next day everyone gathered around a lake. Hyoton was in the middle of the lake, meditating. But the gang wasn't him. They were watching what was around him. Dragons were flying around Hyoton. The dragons looked like they were forming something. They did see a sparkle of something but they couldn't place where they saw it before. Hyoton opened his eyes and looked toward them, his eyes glowing. He closed his eyes and opened them again and his eyes didn't glow anymore. He flew across the water and smiled.<p>

"Well Naruto, Gaara. We're going to meet your biju today. Now I know what you're thinking. That it's impossible but we need to do this. The reason both of your charka control is so poor is because you are not in sync with your inner demons. The demon charka and the human charka are clashing and because of those clashes is the reason you both have poor charka control."

Naruto nodded but Gaara asked "You mean that voice in my head is actually a demon?"

Hyoton sighed "Gaara, what did you think the voice was?"

Gaara blushed "My mother." he said in a whispered voice.

They all had different reactions. Hyoton smiled a kind smile; Naruto had question marks floating over his head, Zabuza smirked, while Haku giggled.

Hyoton picked the kids up and began to head back to the spot he was meditating. When they got there Naruto and Gaara felt something was different. They could place it and didn't notice Hyoton doing seals until they felt sleepy. It took 3 minutes for both of them to shut their eyes and sleep on the moving waters.

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. 'It's dark in here' Naruto thought as he stood up and began to wander around. The surroundings were like a sewer. The place had water that was probably an inch or two. He turned a corner and a cage stood in front of him. There was a seal on the gate. Naruto couldn't see what was in the cage because in the cage there was only darkness.

"**Who's there?"** Naruto jumped when he heard the voice. The voice sounded ancient, really ancient. Naruto would be lying to you with he said he wasn't scared because he was scared. No, he was terrified.

"**Come here kit. Come in the cage." **Naruto was hesitant but he went through the cage as if it was an illusion. When he was completely in the cage the scenery changed. It wasn't a sewer anymore. It was a forest complete with the locale animals and plants. Naruto followed a whisper in the wind and it led him to a cave. He saw two blood red eyes staring at him. After staring for awhile the person came out.

The person was a man. He had spiky red hair that ended at his shoulders. He had a black leather jacket with a blood red shirt underneath with a kanji that said 9. He wore black pants with black sandals. He was also wore black fingerless gloves and when he smiled it showed he had fangs and his smile reminded him of his own foxy smile.

The man looked at Naruto in silence while Naruto was still taking in the man's looks.

"**Boy quite staring at me."**

"Sorry!" squeaked Naruto. He gathered his courage and asked "Sir are you the Kyuubi?"

"**You got that right kit!" **said the now identified Kyuubi. Kyuubi then did something that he didn't expect the nine tail fox to do. He went on his knees and cried out **"I'm sorry Naruto for all the suffering you went through! I know this isn't enough but please Naruto forgive me! The only reason I attacked was that someone controlled me with a certain bloodline that made me think someone was attacking me! When I finally got over that bloodline the fourth hokage was beginning to seal me so I let him seal me in you without anymore resistance!"**

Naruto looked at him and sensed no lie in his speech so he went up to him and hugged Kyuubi. At first Kyuubi didn't respond but after awhile he hugged and broke the hug quickly. Naruto looked at him and said "I don't blame you Kyuubi but can you and me be friends? And can I call you Kyu?"

Kyuubu looked relieved **"Yes we can be friends and yes you can call me Kyu."**

Naruto and Kyu talked for a few minutes about the problem. Kyu then said he would go fix that right now and Naruto should go back to the living. So they went their separate ways. Naruto went out of his mind. While Kyu went to fix the problem.

**Gaara's Mind**

"Where am I?" Gaara asked to no one in particular.

He looked around and saw it looked like a sewer with sand instead of water. He trended through the sand and came across a sand like cage with strange markings on the sand like bars. When he was about to touch it a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw it was Hyoton.

"Hyoton-san why did you stop me?" asked Gaara.

"Because you don't want to meet the crazy priest do you?"

"What crazy priest?"

"You didn't know about the crazy priest that was also sealed in you do you? It probably was the voice that kept on telling you to kill."

"You mean Shukaku is nice?"

Hyoton nodded and looked at the bars. "He probably the reason you have those problems and why this place is different than Naruto's mind. We need to destroy the spirit of the priest before Shukaku can be talked to."

Hyoton walked toward the cage and lifted his hand out to touch the bars. That's when the crazy priest decided to show himself. The priest looked like he was raised in the wild. His clothes were very thorn but not too torned. He had a staff and beads too.

The priest was talking in mubo jumbo talk so both didn't understand him. The priest kept on doing weird stuff even the author was freaked out that the author decided not to write it so it saves your minds. (OK if you want to now he did the Gai and Lee hug and other Gai and Lee things) (Shivers)

Hyoton decided to end it with a quick beating and sealing. When he finished they went in the cage and saw a tired Shukaku on the ground sleeping. He looked at Gaara and said "Let's let Shukaku rest before we talk to it." They quickly exited Gaara's mind.

**Out of their Minds**

Hyoton opened his eyes and looked at the groggily waking kids. "Well, that didn't go so bad did it?"

Both children shook their heads. They both looked like they were in deep thought. "Well… I think we should begin training now." After saying this quickly snapped the children out of their thoughts and looked at Hyoton with hunger for more jutsu.

"Hey! What about us? Don't we learn any new jutsu?" whined Zabuza. Hyoton looked Zabuza and Haku with a smile "I'm not going to teach you guys jutsu. I'm going to teach you guys on how to manifest your avatar our inner animal for short."

"What does an avatar look like nii-san" asked Naruto.

"Well… it really depends on the person actually. The avatar depends on the person's spirit actually. Well the only way to manifest it is to meditate and search for it in your soul chamber."

Hyoton made them form a circle and meditate. Each slowly made it to their soul chambers.

**Naruto's Soul Chamber**

"Wow!" said Naruto in his soul chamber. The chamber was the mountains of konoha and it also had more trees then real life. He then noticed something flying around the mountains and go in the mountain. He looked around and noticed that the thing that was flying around the mountains was the only living thing he saw in his soul chamber. So, he decided to check it out.

The climb up the mountain was exhausting. It took Naruto several hours to reach the top. When he reached the top he saw a cave. He wandered in and was hit by a weird smell. That's when he saw the creature in the cave. The creature was a dragon.

The dragon had golden yellow scales with white hair flowing out of his chin. The dragon held a small jewel in his claw. The dragon also had blood red eyes that could pierce any soul.

The dragon looked at him and smiled. Then the world around him began to fade and turn white.

'What's going on' was his last thought before he blacked out.

**Gaara's Soul Chamber**

"This looks like home" Gaara said to himself. The surrounds were the same except for the burrow right next to him. He soon felt someone was watching him so he rose up his sand defense.

That was when he saw that the presence was actually a Pegasus. He quickly dropped his defense so he can look at the creature more clearly.

This Pegasus looked different then other Pegasus in books he ever seen. The Pegasus had spiky yet kind of tamed brown fur. The little fellow's eyes were golden red color. Its wings were golden with traces of born on it.

When Gaara saw those eyes he began to feel sleepily. 'I guess this is where I stop I guess'.

**Zabuza' Soul Chamber**

"Hmmm. Not bad. Not bad at all." Zabuza mumbled to himself. His soul chamber landscape was that it was the beach with a lot of sea that could be seen where he was at.

The sun was warm against his fish like skin. The water splashing at his face was ice cold. Wait what… splashing at his face. Water can't splash my face with there is no waves. He looked down and saw it was actually an animal that was splashing him.

The animal was a fish like yet it was so long. It was as long as Mandra (orochimaru snake). You can see through it and it was as clear as water. It was a sea serpent.

Zabuza smirked 'Perfect. It suits me to a T.'

**Haku's Soul Chamber**

"So pretty." said Haku. His landscape was ice covered lands. Everything was frosted with snow. The snow was everywhere yet Haku didn't feel cold at all. He instead felt so warm with the snow around him. He looked at his hands and saw they were glowing. He then noticed only he was there and the only light source was him.

A light shot out of him and a bird stood right in front of him. Where the bird was standing the snow was melting.

The bird was a phoenix. Its feather was warm to the touch. The feathers are glowing red. A warm red. Its eyes were a teal blue. Its tail feathers slightly surrounded it.

The bird stared before it screeched and Haku got knocked from that screech.

**Real World**

'They finished really quick.' Hyoton thought as he watched them one by one begin to wake up.

"Well, what are your animal avatars?"

"I'm got a dragon nii-san!"

"Pegasus." said Gaara.

"Sea Serpent" grunted Zabuza.

"Phoenix" said Haku.

"Hmmm. Those creatures do suite you guys but I'll teach you guys how to summon your avatars later. Right now I'll teach each of you 2 jutsu."

Hyoton made three shadow clones and sent one to each except for Naruto. He pointed to one "You teach Gaara Wind style Great Breakthrough and Earth style Grenade storm." He pointed to another "You teach Zabuza water style giant torrent and water style murky torrents." Finally he pointed toward the last one "You teach Haku Ice style Frozen Gate and Ice style Frozen Zen."

They separated and went there ways while the real Hyoton was left with Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Hyoton looked at his nephew "I'm going to teach you one of your father's jutsu. And a wind based element attack."

Naruto had stars in his eyes with the mention of one of his father's jutsu. "What is it nii-san!"

He lifted his arm and a blue orb of charka formed in his hand. "This jutsu is called rasengan."

Naruto looked at with a sour face. "That's the jutsu you're going to teach me? It looks wimpy." Hyoton developed a tick on his head and looked at the tree and used it on the tree. It made a gaping hole in the poor tree. This did the trick and Naruto mouth was literally on the floor.

"Well Naruto, there are three steps toward the complete rasengan. First is rotation. Second is power. Third is containment. It's hard let me tell you that. Well the second one is Wind Style Great Breakthrough. It's a powerful attack that actually can make tornadoes with you add enough charka to the technique. "He demonstrated and it cleared a path.

He looked at him and said "You decide which technique you want to do first."

**With Gaara**

The clone said "Gaara we both know that you mainly do defense so these attacks are perfect for you."

He quickly demonstrated the two techniques quickly. He showed him how to do it and began to watch him. When Gaara first tried the wind jutsu he already formed the tornadoes. Hyoton looked at him with surprise.

"You learn quickly Gaara."

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza was on the ground. He was so tried blowing a ton of water out of his mouth. He looked at the clone and glared at it.

"Can't you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"Nope!"

"Brat!"

**With Haku**

Ice enclosed over a poor bunny. The clone clapped for Haku. "Great job Haku you managed to master one jutsu. You can always put more charka into it thou."

Haku smiled and nodded. He looked for another target. His hand flew through the seals. He yelled "Ice style Frozen Gate". The ice surrounded the prey and left the target frozen in solid ice.

'Perfect.'

**Time Skip**

After the day they were all sore except Hyoton. So they pushed all the chores on to him because they were so exhausted. At dinner he told them that they're going to continue doing this for one month. Everyone cried at that.

When they finished their nightly rituals they all fell asleep once their head hit the pillow with one thought.

'This is going to be a long month'


	7. Chapter 7

RCD- I'm sorry for the slow update. For some odd reason I couldn't sign in.

Naruto- Yah! Kill that zombie! No there is another Zombie behind you!

RCD- Naruto is watching Resident Evil 4 walkthrough but he doesn't quite get that the computer can't do anything about that.

Hyoton- Why are you even letting Naruto watch that?

RCD- Because I'm watching too. (begins watching with Naruto) And Hyoton-can you do the disclaimer?

Hyoton- Fine. RCD doesn't own Naruto. She only owns me because she made me.

RCD- By the way I'm going to end the poll for who Naruto ends up with so my next update will be slow.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Seven Years Later and Going Back<p>

* * *

><p>(I forgot to note this. Naruto and Gaara were both 8 when they left with Hyoton)<p>

A ninja raced out of the bushes and into a field. He looked around to make sure that he wasn't followed. The ninja was running for a few hours and he needed to rest so he went into the tree top and began to rest.

What the ninja didn't notice is that there was a shadow behind him. The shadow stretched out and sliced the back of his neck and he was dead before he knew it. The ninja that took out the ninja that was running carried the dead body and jumped into the clearing. The man probably topped at 6 and a half in height.

The person that captured the ninja had a hood on with a golden yellow and orange dragon mask. Golden blond hair stuck out of the mask. He was wearing a black clock open and you can see the black mesh shirt. He was wearing black pants with black sandals.

He then looked toward one of his allies and gestured for him to get the body. The man also had a cloak on except his cloak was sandy brown. He had a white horse mask and blood red hair poking out on top of the mask. The man was a little past 6 feet in height. He quietly took the body and said in a soft yet strong voice "I'll take the body but nii-san said you have to be with him for another lesson Naruto."

"Okay Gaara. Gaara-make sure you don't get caught."

"Oh course I won't Naruto" he retorted back to his old friend.

They quickly went their separate ways.

After a minute or two Naruto arrived at their base.

Naruto changed and wasn't the loud mouth attention grabber anymore. He was now very mature but he still has his happy-go-lucky side with him but this happens rarely. Naruto knows a lot of his father's jutsu and even some of Hyoton's jutsus.

The base was a selected area that was sealed off and only the team can enter. The area itself was dominated with a gigantic waterfall. There was a house that Hyoton built with jutsu. The house was simple just a one story house that had five bedrooms, kitchen, a few bathrooms, and a training room *cough torture cough*.

Naruto headed toward the training room and he saw what was lying in store with him.

Hyoton was in the room with papers in his hand. He then motioned for Naruto to come into the room. Naruto looked at the papers with a questioned face. Hyoton said "Today isn't going to be a training day Naruto. Today I'm going to ask you if you want to participate in the jonin exam this year. If you are fill out this paper work and your team will be Haku and Gaara but please, in the exam call them by their code names."

He then glanced at Naruto for the approval to go. "If we are going then we have to go soon. The exam is in two days and it's in Konoha." Naruto frozed when he heard Konoha. "Naruto for your own sake use the mask when we go."

When Hyoton left Naruto was lost in thought. 'Do I really want to go back to that hell hole? Then again I want to see the people that actually cared about me.' He quickly made his mind and left to the living room.

In the living room Haku, Hyoton, and Gaara were staring at him. Naruto cleared his trout and said "Let's go. Let's go to Konoha."

Haku and Gaara went to their rooms to pack while Hyoton looked at Naruto and with a smile he left the room with Naruto so they could pack.

They left as soon as they could. They left a note to Zabuza to tell where they are going and to tell him to come to watch.

While they were heading toward Konoha Hyoton looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure you want to go through with this Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them and looked ahead. He still didn't want to speak right then.

There was silence for a few hours.

Each one looked at each other.

Each one was thinking.

Each one was thinking about their past.

Haku's was the time his father betrayed him and his mother back in Mist.

Gaara's was thinking about the assassins his father sent after him and his uncle's betrayal back in Sand.

Naruto's was thinking about the assassins, betray, and scorn he was treated back at Konoha.

When they stopped for the night most of the gang was extremely lost in thought about the scorn and betrayal they all felt.

Hyoton sighed 'I shouldn't have brought that up'. He then said "Hey you guys I'm going to do all the chores so just sit back and rest." He didn't even get a nod from any of them. He sighed and began to do all the chores (gathering the wood, making the fire, pitching the tents, making the food).

Naruto, Gaara, and Haku snapped out of their thoughts when they smelled food. When they looked up they saw Hyoton spooning the soup into bowls already. When he looked up he smiled and said "Well are you done thinking? If you are then hurry up and eat because your stomachs are about to growl in 3, 2 1." Then just like that their stomachs announced their hunger. The teens blushed in embarrassment but they quickly grabbed their food and began to eat.

'Well I'll never know how to cook like nii-san' thought Naruto.

'I got to learn how to cook like him' thought Gaara and Haku.

Hyoton looked at them and said "Tommorow we are going to be in Konoha in the afternoon. My final advice to you guys is just do your best and try to all pass."

"You can count on that" said Naruto and Gaara and Haku nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>RCD- it's going to be awhile before a update for this so hang tight and review! X)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

RCD- Hi there you guys and the Naruto pairing is…

INO! With 7 votes! That was a small (really) poll vote. (-_-')

Naruto- so the blondies end up together. Darn what a drag.

Shikamaru (in Konoha sneezes) alright who was talking about me?

RCD- I'm changing this later and I'm changing the summary later. Naruto can you do the disclaimer for me?

Naruto- Lazy girl. (Shikamaru sneezed) Well RCD doesn't own Naruto. She only owns her made up character Hyoton Ryo.

RCD- I'll tell you the other pairings later. I'm felling very lazy today.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Returning to the One Place He Once Called Home<p>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there everyone!" called Hyoton. They were up on their feet and heading toward Konoha at lighting fast speeds.<p>

Naruto visually flinched when he heard that. Naruto stilled remembered all the beatings he suffered from the village and he growled with anger.

Gaara and Haku glanced at Naruto. Both now that this trip will be the hardest on Naruto and they let Naruto be alone, for him to gather his thoughts.

A few minutes later they were at the gates of Konoha.

'It's still as large as ever.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, you. Show us your permits!" said a chunin. The chunin had bandages that wrapped around his face. He was wearing the standard chunin uniform. The group quickly showed their permits and the chunins quickly let them in.

Konoha didn't change at all. It was still the same village Naruto remembers. He noticed they were setting up to what it looked like a festival. Naruto closed his eyes, filled with dread, he went to a fellow villager and asked "Excuse me sir, but what are you setting up for?"

The villager then said "Why, we are celebrating the death of a demon child."

The villager then froze in fear. Killing intent was flowing out of the group in waves. Those not used to killing intent were suffocating. Even the veterans were having difficult time breathing. An anbu that came from the rooftops with a cat mask said "Please do not send out killing intent unless you are in the jonin exam."

Slowly the killing intent slowly faded but they can all see the group was still angry so none approached. Well, except one very brave or very stupid girl. The girl had pink bubble hair. She was wearing a Chinese red dress that revealed way too much. She had so much makeup that the whole team gagged with the smell. (They all have increased senses.) She looked at Naruto with a flirty look *gag* and said "Well hey hot stuff. Would you like to go out with me?" (I made her into a whore because I hate her)

Naruto looked at her with disgust. "The answer for you is…" She leaned in to hear his response. She was practically on top of him. "No."

She looked at him with in horror. "How can you not like me, Sakura Haruno. I am after the best looking kunoichi in the village." She boasted on.

Naruto looked at her and looked at his friends and said "Simple, 1 you are very hideous, 2 you look like you are very stupid when it comes to the ninja arts, 3 you look like someone that drags the team down." He then went to his friends and they all left Sakura there in shock.

When they went into their rooms they finally released the laughter they had. "Naruto that was really a work of art that act you did at that whore." said Hyoton and Gaara. Naruto grinned and said "Yah, I use to like her but now that I look at her she is too much of a whore for my taste." All of them nodded in agreement. They all also shivered in thought as they thought about the idea of Naruto dating that stupid whore.

Hyoton then looked at them and said "Well let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is the exams after all."

All of them nodded and went to sleep.

Naruto was awake and when he thought everyone was asleep he creped out of the room. He made sure they were all asleep and he headed out into the village.

'It's been a long time since I had ramen. I should get it at that restaurant.' pondered Naruto as he began to head toward the direction. After awhile of walking he smelled the scent of ramen and he wandered into the restaurant.

He sat at in a booth and waited until a girl went up to him.

"Hello and what would you want sir?" said the girl.

"3 seafood ramen and 2 pork ramen with extra pork please." said Naruto.

The girl nodded and quickly left Naruto alone. A few minute later Naruto received his order. He looked at the food and silently ate. He looked around and only saw a few people. A few of the people in the restaurant he recognized was Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-teme, and Hinata-chan.

'They probably don't recognize me even if I remove my mask' thought Naruto while slurping his last ramen bowl.

He quickly paid for his food and went out but a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and said "Sir, will you remove your hand from my shoulder?"

Iruka looked at him and said one word that he didn't expect him to say.

"Naruto?"

* * *

><p>RCD- yah a cliffhanger.<p>

Naruto- so what?

RCD- well I don't do a lot of cliffhangers so this is a treat for the readers.

Hyoton- that isn't a good reason to be so peppy though

RCD- fine ruin my fun why don't yah?

Naruto- but we already did.

RCD-(crouches in a corner with a mopply expression on his face) you guys don't have to be mean though

Hyoton- well anyway we would want more reviews so review already


	9. Chapter 9

RCD- yah reviews and oh yah, I'm really sorry for spelling errors because I don't have a beta reader. So if anyone is interested please PM me okay.

Naruto- yah! She really needs it.

RCD- Hey! I'm not doing that bad, am I?

Naruto- Yes you are.

RCD- (pouts) you guys are mean.

Naruto- Oh yah? Then who is the one who has a C in her English class.

RCD- Waah, you don't have to rub it in. Naruto you shouldn't talk you had Fs in the Ninja Academy.

Naruto- Oh yah? I'm not the one who is the author you are.

Hyoton- (watches them argue) Well if no one is going to do the disclaimer then I will. RCD doesn't own Naruto. She only owns the made up character which is me.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Jonin Exams Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Forest of Death<strong>

Naruto, Haku, and Gaara clearly saw in the other jonin hopefuls how intense these exams are to everyone. Some looked determined while others have a scared aura around them. When they entered everyone stopped at what they were doing and began to stare at the three. Each thought at the same time 'stop your useless staring'. They all had annoyed look on their faces but of course they couldn't see that.

"KKAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed an all too familiar voice rang through the room. A pink blur sped towards and was about to latch on to Naruto but he simply slide towards the left. The person now on the floor they can all see it was that whore Sakura. She leaped back on her feet and quickly latched onto Naruto.

"Why didn't you catch me Kitsune-kun?" she asked. (She doesn't give up) Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. 'One day she is going to kill herself with this stupid behavior.' Everyone thought at the same time as they watched Naruto, who was still trying to pry her off and failing, who looked like he wanted to kill her.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought with a blush as she watched the exchange.

'At least she will stop bothering me' Sasuke thought as he smirked at Naruto's predicament.

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata and Sasuke watching him. He sighed as he gave up on prying the bitch off and thought about yesterday.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"_Naruto?" said Iruka as he looked at Naruto with a sad look on his eyes._

"_Naruto-kun is that really you?" asked a growing red Hinata. Sasuke watched Naruto with interest as Naruto began to look like he was going to panic._

_Naruto sighed and said "Whoa. I really didn't think anyone would find about my identity until the jonin exams."_

"_Oh Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she ran up towards him and pull him into a hug .Naruto froze for a bit then unwrapped himself from Hinata and smiled at all three of them. Iruka looked at him and said "Why did you leave Naruto?"_

_Naruto's bangs shadowed his eyes. He quickly looked up at them and said "You'll find out at the Jonin Exams". He quickly went out of the restaurant and disappeared from their sight._

_Hinata looked at the spot Naruto used to be and whispered "Why did you leave Naruto-kun?"_

_Sasuke just looked at the spot and thought 'Why did the dope leave. Wasn't he happy here? He was smiling all day or was that really him. Was he in a mask like me?' (A. N. I'm making Sasuke in my stories not so bent on revenge so much. He will be like that when he meets Itachi)_

_End of Flashback no Jutsu_

"Gakis simmer down or I'll just stab you until you shut up!" screamed a woman with black hair with a purple like shadow that stuck up. She had on a tan trench coat with a fishnet shirt under the trench coat. She wore a tan skirt with fishnet shorts. You can see just by looking at her you don't want to mess with her or who knows what happens to you.

She smiled a sadistic smile and said "Welcome to the Jonin Exams. I'm your examiner. Names Anko Mitarashi." All the jonin hopefuls nodded and Anko continued "Your first exam is team survival battles. The rules are simple; each team has a code they have memorized. The goal is to force the other team to tell you their code and give them their metal. At the end of the exam we will count how many codes you got and medals you get. This exam is too show us how well you work together with your teammates and how you extract your information." She looked at the frightened people and said "You have one day to scatter and hunt so scat!" they quickly obeyed and began to scatter in the forest of death.

**With Naruto (Kitsune)**

"Hey Pegasus, Phoenix, who do you think we should get first?" asked Kitsune. (I'm going to refer them to their mask now until they unmask themselves)

"Let's go after that pink haired bitch, neh?" said Pegasus as he faked a gag.

"I agree with you there Pegasus" said Phoenix as he shivered at the slight thought of it.

"Yup, let's get her. You know I bet she's going to cry uncle, after all she's too weak and stupid to fight back." said Kitsune as he looked at the sky.

They were traveling for awhile until he smelled a scent. He mentally gagged at the smell. 'No doubt about it. That's her perfume alright.' He motioned for them to follow him and after a few minutes he saw she was with her teammates and from the looks (sounds) of it arguing.

Kitsune looked at his teammates and said "Let's just hurry up and do it. The sooner we do this the sooner my ears will be able to hear clearly again." They all nodded then jumped down.

**With *gag and shiver* Sakura**

"Why can't you bakas ever listen to me?" screamed Sakura. Her teammates Kiba and Shino cringed at the sheer volume of her voice. "Why can't you be more like that hot guy with the fox mask?" screamed Sakura as she ranted on and on about how cool and handsome he was.

Her teammates were both boys. One had a grey coat that hid most of his body. He was also wearing sunglasses and had brown spiky hair. The other male also had brown hair. He was riding on a huge white dog. He had on a black jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath and black pants. Both teens were holding their ears to try and block out Sakura's ranting.

"Man, I feel so sorry for you guys. You guys get the screaming bitch." said Kitsune as he leapt down from the tree.

"Kitsune-kun!" screamed Sakura as she tried and failed to grab on to Kitsune. As he dodged he punched her in the stomach. She screamed in pain and was flung back into a tree. She looked at him with a betrayed look on her face. "Why?"

Kitsune looked at her. "Haruno-san you are a disgrace to all female ninjas. All you care about is your looks and what man you get. I should kill you but it's against my nindo."

Sakura looked like she was crushed by the Kyuubu. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She placed her (ugly) face in her hands and cry. Both teens finally released their ears and sighed with relief. "Man that really hurt." Mumbled the male on the dog said. The dog nodded in agreement with his master while still holding his large ears. The teen looked Naruto with a stern look. "Who are you people? On the side note-thanks for shutting up the stupid bitch. She's too darn annoying!" Sakura wailed at that comment. If her own teammates hate her, then who even likes her. (No one you bitch)

The male on the dog said "Well anyway, I know what you want, the metal and code right? Well you won't get them without a fight." He then stood in a fighting stance with his dog at his side. The other male followed the first teen's example but said "Are you sure we can take them on Kiba?" Kiba snarled and nodded "Oh course, with you, me, and Akamaru no one can beat us!" The other teen shrugged and said "Okay but you have to be careful. My bugs are telling me that those guys, especially the one in the middle, have a lot of charka."

Kitsune narrowed his eyes. 'Hmm. An Inuzuka and an Aburame huh?'

Kiba and Akamaru did a scissor movement while the Aburame sent clouds of bugs at Phoenix and Pegasus. Each member moved swiftly. Kitsune tackled Kiba down, Pegasus trapped Akamaru in his sand tomb, and Phoenix froze the Aburame and his bugs in ice.

Kitsune looked at them and said "You lose." Kiba struggled underneath Kitsune but he couldn't get free. He glanced toward his male teammate and loyal dog. He saw that both couldn't move even if they waste all their charka trying. He sighed and said "Fine you guys win."

He slipped a hand into one of his pockets and fished out a medallion with an engraving of the kanji wood. Naruto snatched the medallion and stared at him in the eyes. Kiba sighed again and said "Follow the wooden trail. Follow the wooden heart. For those two woods would form into one path." He looked at his teammate with a sad look. "I'm sorry Shino." Shino nodded in understanding. He too would do what Kiba did.

"**How could you do that Kiba!" **screamed an enraged Sakura. Her faced was plain disgusting. Her makeup was smudged all over her face. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were red and she had a runny nose. She glared at Kiba with full force. **"How could you lose the medallion you stupid fucking men! I should-" **She forced to stop because Pegasus was chocking her. Pegasus looked at her strait into her eyes and said **"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore." **He slammed her into the tree and it knocked the girl unconscious.

He glanced at the other teammates, and then looked at Kitsune. He nodded and with quick speed, knocked out the three with lighting fast chops. All three slumped down and was on the ground asleep.

Kitsune nodded and they disappeared and dispersed into the forest of death.

**1 Hour later **

"hmm" mumbled Anko as she looked at the results. There were only 4 leaf teams, 2 stone teams, 1 sand team, and 1 lighting team. She cracked a grin. At least the numbers were cut so well.

"Now are the team battles. #20 versus #7 get your asses onto the field!" yelled Anko. The teams quickly obeyed and the team assembled. She smiled at them and said "There better be blood in this one so ready set go!"

* * *

><p>Naruto- why do you keep on doing cliffhangers?<p>

RCD- well it's because I want the fighting scenes mainly together.

Naruto- no it's just an excuse of not having any idea how to write them.

RCD- (shakes her fist in front of him) watch your mouth. I could make your team lose and subject you to the torture of Might Gai!

Naruto, Haku, Gaara, and Hyoton- (gasp) you wouldn't dare do that right?

RCD- actually right now

Gai- (pops out of nowhere) HELLO MY YOUGHFUL FRIENDS. (He grabs all of them and hugs them. Not including RCD)

All four- get me away from this monster.

RCD- (drinks tea and sighs) well guys ignoring them (still screaming for help) please review or I'll let Gai kill them

All four- (all fainted in Gai's arms)

Gai- OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY NEW YOUTHFULS FRIENDS! (sits in a corner with a dark aura around him)

RCD- (a sweatdrop devealopes) poor guys. Not!


	10. Chapter 10

RCD- I'm sorry for the late update. I had tests.

Naruto- YOU LEFT US WITH GAI FOR TOO LONG RCD!

RCD-THEN YOU TRY TO DO 5 TESTS WHILE DOING THIS!

Naruto- … fine I'm leaving.

RCD- WAIT DON'T GO! Fine I guess I'm doing the Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or its characters. I only own my made up character.

…..

RCD- Oh by the way thanks Echo-chan for the help!

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Joinin Exam Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Each team leaped a few paces back. Each team looked at their opponent with a stern look.<p>

"Go!" the lone female cried to her teammates as she charged in, two larger than usual kunai. The males of the team nodded and shot out to opposite directions. Each were doing hand seals quickly.

"Watch out!" yelled Phoenix. Kitsune and Pegasus snapped their heads up. Each looking at a separate opponent as the males finished their jutsus. One began to suck in air while the other had water coming out of the nearby lake.

"Water Style Ragging Stream" yelled one as water turned into a long narrole stream that looked like it was crushing the inside began to rush towards Pegasus.

"Wind Style Cutting Gales" yelled the other as he released the air that compressed into invisible swords that launched toward Kitsune.

Both Kitsune and Pegasus went into their regular form to block it. Both jutsu casters smirked and moved their bodies so their attack moved.

"What!" cried Kitsune and Pegasus as the jutsus changed their course and both jutsus were aiming at their female teammate.

'What on earth are her teammates doing' Phoenix thought as he slowed his pace so that he wasn't caught in the cross fire.

The female smirked as the attacks came her way. She switched the way she was holding her kunai so that the blade was to be hit with the jutsu instead of her. Right before their eyes the blades began to absorb the jutsus.

"What are you doing!" yelled Kitsune.

She smirked to them as her kunai began to glow. One blue, and one white. She lifted the kunai and shot toward Haku with great speed. Lights trailed behind, where the kunai use to be, leaving a long trail. She held the kunai in a crossed formation while staring intently at her foe.

"Go Mayuki!" yelled Mayuki's teammates. She rushed in while lights shot everywhere. She slashed at Phoenix with smooth yet rough attacks.

'Man, her kunai make me feel like I'm going against wind and water.' thought Phoenix as he dodged her attacks.

'Perfect' Mayuki thought as she began to push her charka into her kunai.

A scream shot through the air as Mayuki suddenly halts her attack. She quickly turns around only to be met with the sight of one of her teammates in a sand like hold.

The other male that wasn't caught did a few hand seals and water shot out of the pond and formed sharks made of water. "Water Style Water Shark Bomb" he yelled as he launched his jutsu but his jutsu was blocked by a bunch of clones.

"You have to do better than that in order to help your teammate." called out Kitsune as he produced more clones.

Mayuki looked at her teammate's eye and nodded. She shot out at Pegasus with lighting fast speeds and raised her kunai in a weird stance. A shadow appeared in front of her and blocked her with ice senbon.

"Are you forgetting about me?" asked Phoenix as he blocked her strike.

'Shoot! When did he appear?' thought Mayuki as she kept on pressing her weight with her kunai in hope of knocking Phoenix off balance. Both used their body weight to try and gain the upper hand but slowly Mayuki began to lose. In one swift move he knocked Mayuki off balance and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach are. She was sent flying and she hit crashed into one of the many trees in the forest of death.

"Mayuki!" cried out her teammates as Mayuki struggled to get up.

She glared at both of them. "Hiro! Don't worry about me! Get Atsushi!" she yelled at them as she began to send more charka into her kunai.

Hiro nodded as he looked at the many clones that surround him. He closed his eyes and blue charka began to wrap around him. Kitsune noticed this and quickly shouted "Stop him, before he finishes his jutsu!" Kitsune was not quick enough to stop Hiro.

When the clones closed in he snapped his eyes open and shouted "Water Style Hurricane of the South!" Water began to wrap around Hiro and with blinding speeds he rammed through the clones and hit Atsushi with his own jutsu.

Smoke exploded when Hiro made contact with the sand and sand and water rain down on everyone. When the water and sand stopped falling both teams saw that Atsushi was free and Pegasus was thrown back by the water and sand sent in his direction.

"Yes" yelled Mayuki.

"Pegasus!" cried out Kitsune and Phoenix.

Phoenix quickly turned and charged at Mayuki while doing a few one handed hand seals. "Ice Style Demonic Ice Mirrors" yelled Phoenix as he trapped Mayuki in the mirror cage.

Kitsune sent three clones toward Hiro and charged with his clones. Each clone had a letter bomb with them. They latched onto Hiro and one by one they all exploded. When the dust settled there was only bits of wood in Hiro's place. Kitsune turned around and blocked the katana with his own. Soon they both were clashing with metal against metal. Each meet the sound of their blades meeting echoed through the forest.

Pegasus quickly sent some sand bullets at Atsushi quickly blocked with a wind jutsu. Atsushi sent a furry of wind bullets right back at Pegasus. Both clashed with their jutsu over and over.

Phoenix's mirrors slowly faded and it revealed Mayuki with a ton of senbon in her. She looked like a human pin cushion.

After awhile of clashing with their kanta Hiro began to slow down and Kisune caught the chance and struck Hiro in the back of his neck to knock him out.

Atsushi quickly began to lose the charka endurance battle and quickly went into charka exhaustion state.

Anko looked at the battle field and smirked. "Well there wasn't much blood but it was interesting."

'That dobe was pretty good' thought Sasuke. 'Finally, a worthy opponent.'

'Naruto-kun won!' thought Hinata as blood rushed toward her.

'They're a team to watch out for' the rest of the candidates thought as Kitsune, Pegasus, and Phoenix left the arena.

"Next #3 and #4 get your buts on the stage!" yelled Anko.

The teams came down and faced each other. One was the birch's team (you know who I mean) and the other was Sasuke's team which consisted of Sasuke, Hinata and Masashi.

'Well, this is so going to be interesting.' thought Kitsune as he looked at both teams.

Sasuke glanced at Masashi and Hinata and said "Formation Crane."

Both nodded and each of them scattered in the trees. Sakura looked around the area and screamed "Kiba, Shino help me out already!"

"Sheesh, Sakura. You don't have to scream." complained Kiba as he and Akamaru covered their ears with their hands (or in Akamaru's case paws). Shino just remained silent but everyone could tell that he didn't appreciate the scream either.

Suddenly a giant fire ball was shot toward them. The whole team scattered and each person was facing one person.

Hinata quickly hit Sakura with the gentle fist 64 palm strike. Sakura sailed through the air and landed in a heap against a tree. This caused her unconscious for the whole battle.

'Man, she's already knocked out?' thought Kiba.

'….' thought Shino.

Kiba turned toward Sasuke's team and said "You may have taken her down but you won't take us down so easily!" Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"I never said you guys are weak." Said Sasuke as the whole team charged at Kiba and Shino.

Sasuke team attacked at incredible speeds. Sasuke kept on using his Phoenix Flower jutsu. Hinata used her gentle fist to slowly cripple Kiba and Shino. Masashi flung tons of wire everywhere and if triggered it sets off traps so he restricted their movements. Using this method they managed to get them so worn out that they decided to forfeit the match.

"Great strategy" declared Anko as she looked at her list again. "#18 and #1 are next."

Gai's team quickly destroyed the stone team with their two taijutsu users. Lee pounded one until he was unconscious. Neji used his gentle fist to disable another stone nin. Tenten quickly trapped the last one in wire and made the wire send an electric shock through the nin's body to paralyze her.

"#2 and #5" called Anko.

Azuma's team did the quickest out of all of the teams. Shikamaru captured two sand nin with his shadow capture jutsu. Ino caught the last one with her mind jutsu and made them all group close together. Choji use his human boulder jutsu to roll and knock them unconscious. Ino and Shikamaru released their jutsu just before Choji hit the opponent so they won't get knocked out.

Anko looked at the remaining teams and said "Your final test will take place in a month at the stadium. Prepare because you all are now against each other." She quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p>RCD- I'm really sorry for the slow update. Thanks for all the reviews so far.<p>

Naruto- Yes thank you but kept those reviews coming!

Gaara- If you don't review I'll crush you with my Sand Coffin Jutsu.

RCD- Gaara I thought we got those instincts under control?

Gaara- We did. I choose to do this on my own free will.

RCD- Well okay. Well you heard Gaara, don't review and you get crushed.


	11. Chapter 11

RCD- sorry for the slow updates. If you checked my profile my computer crashed down on me and it's been slow repairs. My computer is in need to a change but it'll be a while before that happens. Well on to the story.

Disclaimer: RCD does not own Naruto and the characters. RCD only owns the made up characters.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Meeting the Blood Summons<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Forest of Death<strong>

Kitsune glanced at Ryo with suspicion. "Why are we here again Ryo and why aren't Pegasus and Phoenix?"

Ryo sigh. "This part is only meant for you and you only Kit. I'm going to show you our families summoning contract but it's different from other contracts."

"How so?" Kitsune said while staring at the scroll.

The scroll was the average sized scroll that was blood red with black and white stripes the outlined the scroll. The kanji on the scroll was so destroyed no one would be able to read it.

"If you haven't told me this was a summoning scroll I would had thought it was a regular scroll, just a different color and with a messed up seal on it" stated Kitsune after he surveyed the scroll.

Ryo creaked up a tiny smirk and unrolled the scroll. There were only a two names on it including Naruto's father and Ryo himself. Like all other summoning contracts their names were sign by blood. The only difference was that the blood was pitched black.

"This contract is mainly a healing race thou the name is very misguiding. Many people would think that they would be bloody creatures but they're not. They're called the Ketsueki Mitsukia (I'm not sure if this is the right way to say it so please forgive me if it's wrong) or Blood Angels. They are one of the best healers in the world of summons. They are even able to have the ability to revive the dead but the only one able to revive is the leader of the clan. Believe me, he's one summon that is hard to convince even if you are his summoner."

"You mean the summon leader can actually do that?" yelled Kitsune with a hint of hope in his voice. Ryo nodded his head and Kitsune truly smiled at Ryo.

"Would I be able to revive mom and dad? Wait a minute if you had this summon why didn't you revive them than uncle." accused Kitsune as he jabbed a finger towards Ryo.

Ryo rubbed the back of his head and he smiled a awkward smile "It's simple Kit. I can't summon the boss." He stated sheepishly.

Kitsune face faulted at Ryo's reply. "Of course, I should have known. If you were in possession of that power you would had did that a long time ago." Kitsune said as he scrambled up his to his feet.

"No duh" deadpanned Ryo as he gave the summoning contract to Kitsune. Kitsune chuckled sheepishly before he bit his finger and began to write his name next to his uncle's name. When he finished signing the contract his signature glowed and turned black like the other names.

"Huh? Why did it do that?" questioned Naruto as he handed over the signed contract. Ryo shrugged and pocketed the scroll in one of his many pockets.

"Go try out the summoning" Ryo stated as he quickly went over the basics on summoning.

Kitsune closed his eyes and sucked in a lung full of air went through the seals. Kanjis surrounded Kitsune and a diagram appeared beneath his feet.

"Art of Summoning!" escaped Kitsune's mouth and large cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke settled before his eyes was a humanoid summon. The summoned blood angel had on a white tunic and a trinket in his hair that was pitched black. The tunic had a detailed black and red designed that looked like crashing waves. He had red like stuff that floated around his feet that was like make-shift shoes. He had on two gallants on each of his arms and he wielded a blood red staff with a jewel imbedded at the tip of it's peak. The wings on the humanoid's back flowed out and where the shade of a mix of red and black. The angel had blood red eyes and bright red hair. All in all, he looked like an angel of death.

The summoning looked directly in Kitsune's eyes and to Kitsune it felt a tug in his mind. Kitsune was alarmed at first but he was washed with the feeling of calmness and didn't ever bother putting up mind defense. When the tugging feeling left the summoning looked alarmed at first but he quickly calmed himself and looked at Kitsune again with a small smile.

"Hello young summoner. I'm Kai of the Emergency Battle Unit, or EBU for short, of our clan." stated Kai as he searched the surroundings.

Ryo whistled "Man it's not every day that your first summon is part of that group."

Kitsune blushed but of course they couldn't see it. "Aw, it wasn't a big deal."

"Well I should quickly explain what I'm best at so you can summon me in a situation that's in my line of field. I'm one of the few blood angels that are able to do combat and heal at the same time. I specialize in blood jutsu and I suck at genjutsu. All blood angels can heal and there is no one in our clan that can't. Well when you need assistance summon me." Kai stated and disappeared and a puff of smoke.

Kitsune whistled at that and smiled with glee. 'These summoning are awesome.'

**In the Hotel Room they Rented**

"Aw, you lucky fox Naruto!" yelled Haku when Naruto explained what happened. (the room is silenced with seals so they talk freely there and the seals distort space so it looks like they are talking about something important)

"…" was all that Gaara said as he was drinking tea while watching his adopted brother's chat.

"I want a summoning like Naruto's." pouted Haku as he folded his arms and look grumpy.

Gaara glanced at Naruto and Haku while finishing his tea. An idea flew into his mind. He grinned and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Haku and swiftly grabbed another one and threw it at Naruto. Both were stunned at that but quickly grabbed a pillow.

"Oh Gaara you will regret that." Haku said in a sing a long voice. He smacked the pillow in Gaara's face while Haku was quickly hit with one too do to Naruto. He glared at Naruto and he wacked back at Naruto.

Ryo sigh with content as he walked out of the shower room with his blue pajama pants on and with a towel over his wet head. He began drying his hair as he walk down the hall toward his room when he stopped in front of his adopted families' room. He heard a lot of thumping coming from them and when he creaked the door open he saw all of them knocked out with pillows scattered everywhere.

He sighed, shakes his head and picked them up one by one and placed them in their beds. 'They act like children.' was his last thought before leaving the room. A small grin was plastered on his face as he went to bed.

* * *

><p>RCD- well that's all for now. I did this chapter for celebrating the end of my summer and the start of my new school year. This was just a bonus for you readers. Get ready for waiting because it will be a while before I upload another.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

RCD- ok I admit it I'm bored and that's why this chapter is being put into play so early. If you guys review more I'll upload the chapters faster. (I usually type it in the same day it's published so that's the reason for spelling errors I don't check my spelling a lot) it depends how busy I get during school thou.

Disclaimer- RCD does not own Naruto. RCD only owns the made up characters

RCD- oh if you want to help pm me. Fan art would be appreciated for my characters. If you're interested in that pm me or pm some ideas and I might put it in my story. Thanks for the review so far XD.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Clash of Teams<p>

* * *

><p>"WELCOME EVEREYONE TO THE JONIN FINALS!" yelled an over excited Anko stated in a mike. The crowns cheered with over excited, following Anko example.<p>

The crowd was filled with excitement as people chatted about who would win and in a group of people were having bets about it too.

"BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS HERE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" yelled one of the people setting up the bets. A lot of people were betting on their dear Sasuke or the other teams. All accept the mystery team that's from the Village Hidden in Heavens. (Yup that's right people. That's what I called their village. I'll fix the mistakes later when this story is finished.)

"I bet 20000 yen on the new village team." stated someone very familiar to the leaf villagers as he handed over the money and he was given a ticket stating who he betted on.

"J..J.. Jiraiya?" exclaimed a more than surprised leaf villager. Many people gasped at what he said.

"What? Why them Master Jiraiya? Why not Sasuke's team?" exclaimed a surprised better.

Jiraiya (he still looks the same as in the manga/anime) glanced toward the curious better.

"They are better than you realize." He stated and shushined away.

Silence stuck to the air but after awhile they just went back to their betting and laughter mode.

**With Jiraiya**

"Hi there sensie(I think that's how you spell it)" stated Jiraiya as he popped into view in the hokage view booth.

"Well it's nice to see you again Jiraiya again. It's been awhile, 15 years right?" stated the far too old hokage as he turned his rusty body to face his old student.

"ha! The years have been awful for you sensei" laughed Jiraiya but he quickly turned into his serious face.

"The Song of the Snake has been Sung sensei. The Song is coming closer to the leaves. Thou the Heavens sent help all will lose." stated Jiraiya.

The hokage froze at Jiraiya's information. He snapped his head toward Jiraiya and when Jiraiya nodded he sighed and took a puff from his pipe.

"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later" sighed the weary Hokage.

"Do you want me to…" started Jiriaya

"No I'll handle him Jiraiya. You make sure that there are as few as possible casualties" interrupted his old sensei.

"What but you can't take him by yourself!" stated Jiraiya.

"It's my mistake that caused him to be this twisted up Jiraiya so should be the one who ends it."

Jiraiya sighed at this and turned and began to leave. "OK sensei I get it. But one thing sensei, you better live to tell the tale old man. It's too soon for you to die." He left the old hokage to his thoughts.

**With them Teams in the Arena**

Anko leaped into the arena with I sadistic smile plastered on her face. She landed on her feet and quickly surveyed the 4 teams.

"What a drag. Why is she our jonin protector?" (bet you know who this is. If not you really need to read more)

Anko sneezed. "Ok who's talking about me" (couldn't resist there)

"Well the rules are really simple this time. It's a battle royal, all the teams against each other. There is no killing aloud and everything goes other than that."

A lot of people sweat dropped at how simple she made it sound. The leaf teams glance heaven's team. All of them are weary about that team from the preliminaries and the fact they came from a new village.

"Well… START!" shouted Anko as she leaped out of the crossfire.

Masashi quickly raised his hands and charka poured out of him. The charka shot out of him like he was using his wires. His teammates knew before hand he was going to do that and leapt away a good distance when he did that. Masashi began to rotate with the wires and he began to pick up speed too. Soon after the wires like charka strands rotate at wind like speeds. When the wires went right through a tree, where it was hit began to slide off the base and landed with a large thump on the ground.

The crowd gulped at the display. 'Boy I do not want to be down there' was the thought many of the people in the stands thought.

Masashi quickly went after TenTen since she was the closest target but this was foiled by her teammate Neji. He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her out of Misashi's path.

TenTen breathe out a sigh and said "Thanks Neji I owe you on"

"Not now TenTen. Move NOW!" yelled Neji as he shot toward the left. TenTen followed his example but she used a justu and went underground.

Kitsune glanced at his two teammates, "Who wants to take on Masashi?" he asked his teammates.

Pegasus motioned his fist toward Masashi and sand quickly engulfed him. He then launched himself into the air and made a seal and the area around Masashi began to sink. "Desert Trap" muttered Pegasus.

Pegasus then felt something wrong. He felt sick suddenly. He landed and began to vomit. He began to survey the surrounding but only saw the other Jonin hopefuls. 'Urge who hit me'

"Seems like there is outside interference. Right Kitsune?" stated Phoenix. Kitsune nodded and began to scan the crowd. 'That's no ordinary jutsu too.' thought Kitsune.

Pegasus snapped his head back up in time to barely avoid Masashi. 'Damn it!' Pegasus thought and quickly went through a series of seals but he was shot from behind and it sourched his back. "Ack HOT!" yelled a burning Pegasus as he tried to put out the flames.(he doesn't use sand armor)

"You mess with one of use you mess with the whole team" stated Sasuke as he began to go through seals.

"Exactly!" yelled a timid yet still not fainted Hinata as she activated her Bakuga(again don't know how to spell).

Pegasus growled a bit. He was a little ticked off, partially from the burn but more because he's now dodging a barrage of attacks from team Gai, Azuma and Sasuke's team.

Pegasus snapped his head toward his teammates "A little help here!"

Kitsune laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender "Ok ok were helping don't blow a gasket".

All of the long ranged ninjas launch their attacks while the closed ranged dodged and attack in their style.

(sorry I'm going to be lazy and just skip this little bit)

Soon the battle field was a mess. The walls were destroyed, the ground filled with too many holes to count, and teams were still going. Well 2 teams, Gai's and Azuma's were out for the count. The teams were being taken out of the arena on stretchers.

Sasuke's team was on their last stands while the team from the heaven wasn't even winded.

'Man I knew the dope's team was strong but I didn't think it was this strong.' Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked at his comrades. Hinata was out from senbons to her pressure points, in other words she can't move for awhile. Masashi was barely standing. He used too much charka from his earlier stunt. Sasuke himself had tons of bruises and he had about half of his charka left.

'Got to end this now or we won't last long against them' Sasuke thought as he turn to his sharingan.

"It's all or nothing!" yelled Sasuke and this phrase sent a spark through Hinata and Masashi. They nodded and both of them struggled to move their hands. They began to slowly make a hand sign and a light flash through all three were surrounded with charka, Hinata blue, Masashi yellow, Sasuke red.

'What are they up to' thought Kitsune, Phoenix, and Pegasus at the same time.

"Raging Fire Storm!" yelled all three as they synchronized their voices and their attack shot toward Kitsune and his teammates.

"Urge no choice! Phoenix! Pegasus! Morph now!" yelled Kitsune as he began to morph.

The justu landed on the mark as it exploded with lighting.

'We're wiped out. If they are not knocked out we lose.' thought Sasuke as he was the last of his team that is awake.

The smoke began to clear and it was a shock and gasped to everyone except a selective few. There that stood before Sasuke was a golden dragon, a flaming phoenix, and a winged horse that was as white as snow.

"Ha ha I didn't expect that right guys" joked the golden dragon. His comrades nodded in agreement.

"Hey where are the team from heaven village?" asked someone from the crowd. Many nodded in agreement.

The dragon sweat dropped at this. "We're right here. We're the team from heaven village."

Many gaped at this, Sasuke included.

The trio sighed as they morph back. "Man I have to admit that really hurt." Kitsune stated with a grim face behind his mask.

Sasuke sighed and looked toward the protector. "I quit. Can't keep this up any longer." As he stated this he tipped and landed on his back, knocked out.

Anko looked at the fallen Sasuke and looked at the team still standing. She smirk and said "THE WINNERS ARE THE TEAM THAT CAME FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE HEAVENS!"

The crowds cheered, many were upset that Sasuke lost, some were upset that they lost the bet. While Jiraiya was doing a happy dance as he collected his money. 'Glad they didn't fail me.' He thought as he pocketed the money away.

An explosion happened right then. The smoke came from the hokage viewer.

'So it's time already' thought Jiraiya and the group that came from the heaven village.

* * *

><p>RCD- whew. That's the longest chapter so far. Keep those reviews coming and if you want to help pm me or if you're a guest create an account and then pm me.<p>

~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the super late update but I am getting slow on ideas -_-.

Plus I forgot what most techniques were called so sorry for those major fans. It does make sense, I have bad memory XD

disclaimer. I don't own the characters of Naruto. I only own the OC.

"Yay" speech

'Noo' thought or title

**"He he he he he he he" **demon talk or anger talk

* * *

><p>Memories and Gone<p>

* * *

><p>Kitsune watched from a distance. Screams of terror or battle cries raged from the shinobi that were ducking it out.<p>

"Are you sure you should be doing nothing?" Kitsune's team asked him. He closed his eyes and said nothing.

"Why should I help them when they left me for dead?" Kitsune asked his teammates.

"Don't you still have friends that you still care about?" the question stayed in the air like frost.

Images of the few that cared about him flashed through his brain. He gritted his teeth and sighed.

"I just can't do anything until I can deal with it." Kitsune said as he averted his eyes when one ninja was killed in a brutal way.

"Fine, Kitsune. Do that after the battle!" screamed Pegasus as he grabbed Kitsune by the collar and pulled him up a little above the roof.

"He's right Kitsune. You can't keep on doubting yourself. You need to forgive and forget already." Phoenix said as he watched the battle rage on. He cringed when he heard a scream then a thud.

Kitsune's eyes were hollowed as he watched the battle. He closed his eyes as a lone tear creped out of his left eye. He then heard a scream. His eyes flashed as he turned his head to the voice. He saw someone he hasn't seen every since he last was at Konoha as a child. Bleach blond hair came into his view as the figure slashed at another figure. It was also noticed that the blond one had a large injury at the ankle.

'It can't be. Can it?' Kitsune thought as he headed towards that blond.

_Flashback_

"_Why won't anyone want to play with me." Cried a 5 year old Naruto as he was crouched and crying to himself. He watched with silent envy to the other kids, having theirs laughs and fun. Tears kept on pouring out of his eyes as he watched._

_He stood up and began to go to his so called home. As he turned the corner he crashed into someone and landed on his but with a bump on his head._

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going!" cried out a voice that sounded like a girl's. Naruto cracked his eyes opened to see a blond like him except with a littler shade of blonde. She rubbed the bump that formed on her head._

"_Look at what you did! What are my friends going to say about me now!" the girl yelled at Naruto, her eyes beginning to water. She halted her cries when she noticed something._

"_Were you crying?" the girl said in a lower voice. She looked at him with something he didn't see that others always did. Her eyes didn't have hate in them, instead kind and gentle._

"_Leave me alone! It's none of your business, so don't but in!" Naruto yelled as he pushed past her but she caught his arm._

"_You won't get away until you tell me. After all you still need to say you're sorry for bumping into me." The girl said firmly as she tightens her grip._

_Naruto winced at the pressure. He perked his head up when he heard whispers. Naruto soon saw adults pointing at him and whispering to others. He tore his face away from the adults and ran, dragging the girl along too._

"_Hey, stop!" the girl yelled after they were out of view from the piercing stares._

"_Did the adults do something to you?" the girl asked softly._

_Naruto didn't answer but that was all the girl needed to know._

"_Bullies"_

"_huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the girl._

"_The adults, why would they do that to you." The girl said as she looked at the direction of the adults._

"_ano… don't worry about them. They leave me alone most of the time." Naruto said nervously._

"_They shouldn't do anything to you at all!" the girl said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it in reassurance._

_Naruto smiled a bit at the warm thought._

"_What is your name?" Naruto asked the girl._

_The girl smiled softly._

"_I'm Ino"_

_End of Flashback_

The blond hear movement behind and swerved around to face the attacker, instead the blond was faced against a masked chunin seen earlier in the jonin test.

"Ino?" Kitsune asked in shock.

Ino twitched at the sound of her name.

'How could that guy know my name?' thought Ino as she was on guard. After all there was a battle and anyone could be an enemy.

Kitsune's heart sank as he saw Ino didn't recognize him.

'Of course she doesn't recognize me. We were only 5 at the time.' Kitsune thought sadly as he dodged an attack from another enemy ninja.

Kitsune closed his eyes and with his mind finally cleared he yelled a battle cry and charged into the heat of battle. His fellow teammates smiled as they followed their leader into the thicket of the battle.

By the time it was the evening Konoha was soaked in blood and mangled bodies of ninjas. The remaining ninjas kept on battling even though they were soaked in friend's or foe's blood.

Kitsune gasped as he began to gather more charka. His teammates flaked their opponents to send them flying back.

"We got to send them on their tails running!" yelled Pegasus as he smacks one down.

"We have to find Ryo first." stated Kitsune.

**With Jiraya**

Jiraya form a few hands signs and bit his thumb also. He slammed his hand down and smoke puffed out of where he used his jutsu. When the smoke settled a familiar toad formed from the smoke.

"So Jiraya, why have you summoned me!" the toad's voice boomed from the loud volume.

"Now's not the time Bunta! We have to help all we can!" yelled Jiraya as he weaved a few hand seals.

Bunta heaved a heavy sigh before he sucked in air and his checks expanded. He spitted out oil and Jiraya soon followed with fire spewing from his mouth, igniting the oil and causing a large fiery flame to rain on the ninjas.

"That's the Sanin for you." One ninja said as he watched but quickly jumped down for action.

Jiraya leaped down from his position and jumped towards an onslaught of enemies. Sounds of whacking and cries of pain sounded until it was silenced.

His glowered as he watched the surroundings.

'Wait a minute. Where's Ryo?' Jiraya thought. 'He should have already summoned. I know he would in this situation.'

**With Kitsune**

"Kitsune! If Ryo helped then he should had summoned already." Pegasus said as he scans through the battle.

"You're right he should have already summoned." Kitsune said as he flipped and kick one under the chin, knocking the guy out.

All three got a sick feeling. As if they know what might happen.

* * *

><p>Well that's it, for I need to plan flashbacks and stuff for Ryo and figure out what to do with this… well this is RCD logging out be back as soon as I get rid of this horrible writing block. But that may not happen so soon Xl.<p>

Wow this is probably my shortest one excluding the prologue.

Well review if you like to I don't care about that stuff -_-… too busy with High School. D:


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! This is a treat for Thanksgiving so happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Hope you enjoy this times installment :3

I still don't know which side should Naruto take so I'm having a survey so I can have my mind set on it. Just put it on a review and I'll tally and see which side Naruto will be in, good or bad. i can't advance it with I don't know what I want my charries to do next.

Disclaimer- I only own the OC and the plot, nothing else.

Troubles of the Taken

"Urge what happened?" Ryo muttered to himself as he held his head in pain as a pounding headache was setting in on him.

When Ryo pulled himself up he heard a clank and was stopped in his place. He groaned when he looked down to see chains. To make things worse, when Ryo tried to build up charka he felt a barrier and then he couldn't muster anymore.

"Crap! Charka Chains." Ryo cursed as he pulled at his restraints in vain.

"I wouldn't advise you do that." said a voice.

Ryo quickly looked up to see beyond the bars was a figure.

When light flashed at him and he soon saw what he guessed was his captor. The man had black hair with a shine of red. He had on a sleeve less black jacket with it opened all the way. He had no shirt underneath which showed his toned muscles. He wore black pants with a symbol for sound on his headband which was tied on his right leg. On his face were scars, so many in fact that you can tell he went to hell and back. The black eyes screamed darkness. He had on a cocky but sturdy expression.

"Why should I listen to my captor!" Ryo growled as he pulled at his restraints before he was given the shock of his life, literally. Ryo screamed in pain as electricity coursed through him. He slumped and panted for air.

The guy smirked. "Told ya."

Ryo groaned from the pain for a bit before he looked straight at the man. He closed his eyes and focused it on his summons. He quickly groaned as it turned out he was cut from them and the mental link didn't work.

The door to his cell creaked open and the man went into the cell. The man grabbed him at the chin and lifted Ryo's head so that their eyes met.

"I don't know why master made me kidnap you but you better stop with the resisting or…"

The man wiped out a knife and held it to Ryo's neck. He pressed it against Ryo's neck. Blood trickled out of the fresh wound.

"…you'll be a lot worse than just getting little paper cuts." The man said with a gleam in his eyes.

Ryo glared at the man in the eyes, but he knew when to stop. He ceased his glare and closed his eyes.

The captor smirked and laughed before he left the cell.

Ryo glowered but began to assess the situation.

'Ok. Right now I'm stuck in who knows where while there is a war at Konoha. What a bad time to get caught.' Ryo thought crossly.

He pulled at the restraints to try and get them in front of his face. After a few minutes he managed to make his wrists to bleed from the efforts but wasn't successful.

He sighed before he decided to save his wrists from more pain by looking around the cell. All he saw was rats that were scavenging for food and filth, lots of filth.

'How do I get out?' Ryo thought.

He saw the little opening but he could reach it with the restraints plus it was too small for him anyway so that ruled out the little window. He couldn't just break out of his restraints because of whatever justu they placed on his restraints. He closed his eyes and began to think back to when he was in battle and not captured.

'What happened that caused me to get captured.'

_Flashback_

_Blood clotted the air as bodies of former ninjas fell. The screams were present everywhere._

_Ryo kicked a sound nin on his side and quickly followed with a swift slash with a katana. The nin gurgled with his blood filling his lungs before he dropped dead. _

_A friend gasped as he ran to the nin's side._

"_No! Don't die on me Amori!" cried the other nin as wept a bit before he glared at Ryo with bitter hate._

"_You killed Amori!" blinded by hate the nin charge at Ryo to avenge his friend._

_Ryo's eyes clouded a bit before he too charged at the nin, blade in hand. They crossed blades but after a few seconds the nin wound opened and blood gushed out. He felled right next to his friend._

"_I" the nin coughed out blood and muttered "sorry" before he too left the world._

_Ryo bit back a tear before he went back to the battle. He heard a screamed and when he looked to where the scream came from he gasped to see a child still in the battle area._

"_Mommy! Where are you?" cried out the child as she wandered the area._

_Ryo swiftly ran to the child and grabbed her and jumped to safety. The child had tears in her eyes._

"_Don't worry. I'll get you to safety." Ryo said as he leaped to the mountains that had the hokages' faces on it. He was pretty sure that was where everyone was being evacuated. What he didn't notice was the child had a wicked smiled on her face._

_The child then poofed to be actually a nin. The nin quickly grabbed Ryo into a head lock before he inserted something in Ryo._

_Ryo's sight clouded before he was dropped into the nin's grasp._

_Flashback_

Ryo moaned as he remembered.

"Darn it. I was too careless!" crused Ryo as he tried to focus.

'I only have enough charka to down on jutsu, but the only jutsu I could use right now is genjustu…' Ryo thought in frustration.

Ryo pulled his hands together as best as he could and began to go through hand seals. He gave out a cry from pain when electricity coursed through his body once again. He winced as the after effects finally stopped.

'Ok. This thing not only prevents me from making more charka but it evens shocks me for either trying to break out by brute force or casting a jutsu.' Ryo really didn't like the options.

'I have to find a way to send them a warning.' Ryo thought.

After a bit of thought he winces and braced himself.

'This will hurt but here goes…'

He pulled his hands together and began to cast another jutsu. He bit back his cries of pain but when he felt energy leave him he knew it must had worked.

'I hope this helps them' was Ryo last thought before he drifted to unconscious.

Well that's done and all. Hoped you guys liked it and people please answer to the makeshift survey I did. I still need help on which side should Naruto be in so please answer that.

To everyone-

Happy Thanksgiving! And see you all next time! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone and here is another chapter for this story ^^

Flamers are welcomed but will be ignored.

Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone! ^^

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Revealing of a Scarlet Night<p>

* * *

><p>A light pulsed from beneath the ground and everything shook. Buildings and ruble fell and crashed to the ground from the force of the light.<p>

The sky began to turn pitch black and silence was spread from all ninja alike. Some weak minded ninjas panicked when they were bathed in the darkness.

"What in the world is happening?" a nin from Konoha whispered that was near Kitsune.

Kitsune smrik behind his mask.

"Sensei" Kitsune whispered to himself as knew something big was going to happen.

The sky changed, from it being the afternoon to midnight in a snap.

Winds begin to blow at alarming speeds as the wind struck the ninjas in battle. Most of the ninjas were flatten by the intense pressure or struggling to stay upright.

"What's going on!" yelled Kitsune as he shielded his eyes from debris.

**Outside of Konoha**

A figure that stood in the tops of the trees smirked as he held his hands in the seal for horse.

"Ne… wonder how they can hold against this." The figure said as he changed the seal to a rabbit quickly to change the jutsu.

**Back in Konoha**

The wind pressure was getting thinner but soon ninjas all around were dropping dead with gashes on their bodies.

Kitsune grimaced as he felt the slices on his body that was probably because of the wind. A scream ranged out of a building and some ninjas swerved their heads to the building to see 3 kids in the building crying and begging for help.

Kitsune rushed as quickly as he could to get to the children. When he managed to get into the building he hurried to the 3 kids.

"Why are you children still here? You could have been evacuated already!" roared the furious Kitsune as he glared at the children that now looked like they would faint anytime now.

A crash was heard and other ninjas crashed through the broken windows and landed on their feet, weapons in hand. They were all sound ninjas.

"He he he. We finally found one of the 3." said one of the ninjas.

"The reward." one ninja drooled about in his mind as he stared at Kitsune with a crazed look.

Kitsune glared at the ninjas and then looked at the kids.

'Can't fight with these kids here.' thought Kitsune as he grabbed the children as jumped out of the building.

Kitsune landed on the ground with a loud crash and smoke floated up because of the fall. The children coughed as they slightly inhaled a bit of it.

"Get out of while you still can." ordered Kitsune as he turns his back on the children to face the other ninjas.

Kitsune inhaled air and blew out orange flames towards ground. The flames then went forward and struck one ninja, badly burning that chum's legs.

The others quickly shoved that comrade away to charge at Kitsune. Kitsune smiled and was going to use another jutsu when he heard a scream behind him. He swerved his head around to see 2 ninjas holding the kids.

"You'll stoop so low as to use children!" roared Kitsune as his eyes also showed them of his anger.

"That's right!" shouted the ninja as he held a kunai to one of the boy's neck. The boy whimpered at the touch of the blade.

Kitsune growled dangerously as he formed a seal.

"Then let it be your unmaking" Kitsune said as he did the shadow clone jutsu.

Clones appeared and each of the clones has eyes that tell you, you shouldn't cross them.

"Then let's see how you can do anything with these odds" Kitsune yelled as he charged into a series of punched. He was caught in the stomach twice from one of them and the other managed to hit his shoulder. The 2 ninjas however didn't get the better bargain. They looked like they were spitted out of hell.

Kitsune went to the children and lowered himself to eye level to them.

"It's alright. Just get out of here before you get anymore hurt." Kitsune said as smooth as he could.

"Mister! Watch out!" cried the lone female of the group.

Kitsune turned his head to see a blade heading towards them. He didn't have enough time to react and it sliced. A crumble sound was heard and Kitsune's mask shattered to the ground, revealing Kitsune's face.

The revealed Naruto looked to see the snake sanni staring directly at him.

"Hmm. I did not expect you to be alive Naruto-kun." the sannin said as he stared at him with the same creepy look he is greatly known for.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said in a glared. He turned to see the blade that cut his mask clean off turn into a snake and the snake slithered to its master.

"Really is that anyway to talk to your superiors?" taunted Orochimaru as he tsked.

"Like hell I'll think of you as my superior!" Naruto snapped back at the snake sannin he made himself a wall between the children and Orochimaru.

"Funny… you help the children of the village that beat you repeatedly. Why protect them when you could destroy them?" Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto glared at him.

"I'll protect this village even thou it turned its back on me. Some people in the village are still my precious people." Naruto stated with a glared towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru snorted. "We'll see about that, won't we?" Orochimaru made hand seals.

* * *

><p>Okay that's a wrap. Sorry for this being a short chapter but I really have no time to type much for this one. Plus I have to do stuff with my family. I'll make sure that this cliffhanger will get an awesome follower :)<p>

Cya everyone and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
